Youkai Jaganashi
by Ophir
Summary: 1-11 posted. Reikai has never been busier. Artifacts have been stolen and Hiei and Kurama have human girlfriends. How will they explain that to everyone?
1. Jaganashi

Chapter 1  
  
by lieiavalon2044  
  
'Jaganshi's Dreams'  
  
Hiei looked down at the people casually walking below him. He had dreamt the same thing last night as the rest of the previous nights. He glanced up at the thick tree branches above and around him, laden mostly with lush emerald leaves. He watched as the sun managed to filter through the few transparent ones, casting an eerie glow about him.  
  
" Maybe it's this tree that makes me dream of her..." He thought out loud, trying to reassure himself.  
  
The girl in his dream... She was in every way to him perfect... Even in the dream she seemed so brilliantly real, as if she could jump out of it and embrace him lovingly in her arms... Like she did just before he would awake. He loved and dreaded that hug, along with her, because it always seemed she would not appear again in his dreams tomorrow. Yet she always appeared, just as real as before.  
  
Hiei glanced down and spied Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama and Kuwabara across the street. He'd heard them before, mostly due to the idiot, idiotically thinking he would get a better grade on the Botany test than Kurama. Hiei jumped down from his perch, having decided to not bring his sword, but leave it tucked between the branches. He landed smoothly on the sidewalk and stood on the curb, waiting for a small gap in traffic to cross through. He crossed expertly, hearing the echo's of a cursing semi driver, and appeared in front of the rambling idiot. Kuwabara jumped back before muttering something about," Fast, short people also known as 'Satan's Evil Midget Minions from Hell'."  
  
Kurama looked knowingly at Hiei and said, " Same dream?"  
  
"Yes, It seems to me to be so real. I'm sleeping, but it's not a restful sleep. As if I'm actually there with her. I'm going to switch trees tonight."  
  
"It's not the tree Hiei..." Kurama sighed.  
  
They had just entered the school yard when Hiei froze. There she was. The girl from his dream. She was standing by another girl, and he realized they both must be new students, saying he'd never noticed them before. His attention shifted back to his girl as she pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail. Her purple eyes reflected the sunlight in the same beautiful way they reflected moonlight in the dream. She was wearing the same black clothes too.  
  
"Who ya starin' at Hiei?" Yusuke questioned, his hands above his eyes as he gazed over the crowd, his eyes quickly skipping over the girl in black. Kurama nudged Hiei, breaking him out of his wonderful memories of the dream. Hiei looked up, happened to see the clock and after pointing out to the others that they were late, they raced inside (Hiei obviously in the lead). Hiei didn't notice that the girl he had admired was gazing at him fondly, a flush of pink on her cheeks.  
  
The class murmured in confusion. When Yusuke and the others had burst in they came in to see no teacher handing them detention slips, which shouted out that the teacher was probably in the bathroom. That had been fifteen minutes ago, and now Yusuke was recalling the way he had 'marvelously' crushed Suzaku to Kuwabara, who was desperately trying to look interested. Hiei and Kurama, who had ended up sitting by each other, were talking about the Botany test when the door squeaked open. The class instantly hushed. The teacher entered followed by none other than the two silent girls. ( What a coincidence!)  
  
"Class, these are our new students. Meet Liei and Rei. They came from a different school on certain circumstances. Now ladies, you may take a seat where ever you want."  
  
The girls nodded quietly as they turned simultaneously. Liei had long, shimmering silvery hair and coppery eyes. She smiled as she sat down at the desk next to Kurama. Her blue outfit was obviously a hakama, made out of a light blue top and midnight blue pants that were loose and still managed to show her slender leg's movements. A piece of white cloth was wrapped around her waist, tied on the side with a typical knot.  
  
Rei went around to the desk next to Hiei. As she sat down she smiled brightly at him, her purple eyes reminding him of a perfect amethyst. Her all black outfit was the equivalent to Liei's, though the pants were shorter by a bit. She quickly brought out a small notebook and tugged a pen from her pocket as she began to write. Then Hiei felt a light tap on his shoulder and realized he'd been staring at her open mouthed, drooling slightly wetting a part of his shirt. He thanked Kurama and then a stack of stapled papers flew like a brick onto his desk. His cocky grin instantly vanished.  
  
"Now students pay attention. You have an hour and thirty minutes to finish. You may begin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei groaned as he massaged his numb wrists. He leant heavily against his locker door and slid to the tiled floor. His fingers had become stiff and their few movements jerky.  
" I hate these idiotic tests. We're not ALL idiots. And besides, tests just give Kurama more chances to show off..." Hiei muttered.  
  
'Kurama probably aced the stupid thing... Well, on the good side at least I'll get a better grade than Kuwabara and the girls. Kuwabara will have failed horribly and the girls should have...'  
  
He grinned at the thought. Kurama walked quickly down the hallway towards Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, it's lunch time now. You don't want to be stuck at the end of the line do you?"  
  
Hiei nodded to acknowledge him and stiffly got up. He followed Kurama down the noisy corridor, ignoring the usual stares and whispers. They were soon joined by Yusuke and the rest of the noisy group. Then Hiei, having zoned on a row of crooked tiles, bumped into someone his height. His head jolted up, and he saw Rei, who had blinked in confusion before she smiled. Liei slid out of the narrow opening behind her.  
  
Yusuke knew that dreaded door they'd just walked through, and regarded them as demons, or two little Botans come to annoy him to a second death. Liei, who either noticed his obvious expression of shock or been a mind reader (Yusuke definitely favoring the first) said in a soft silky voice that made Kurama instantly melt, " We're not in trouble, Yusuke. They decided to grade our papers immediately when they heard our reputations, however expecting us both to fail. They were stunned about one score, not so stunned in the same way about the result on the other."  
  
Rei instantly scowled at the slightly shorter girl. " Stop bragging! Just cause you're a genius doesn't mean you get to brag about it! I think I got a very good score compared to my last score in Botany!"  
  
Hiei halfway listened to the droning conversation. The two girls seemed to be chatting openly with them, Liei focusing on answering Kurama's questions the most. They reached the lunch room, and split off, the girls having brought their lunches. Hiei started to try relaxing, having been unusually tense when Rei was walking close to him. He then drifted into how he'd seen her before she'd shown up, when Kuwabara interrupted his thoughts with a loud sigh. The conversations between them stopped and they all stared.  
  
"Yusuke, let's not talk to those girls again. They act perfectly normal, but that one, Liei, she's way too smart and her name is too close to the midgets. And the vibe I get off the other is just totally creeping me out."  
  
"The other girl's name is Rei." Hiei said abruptly. He picked up his lunch then walked off and waited for them. When they finally arrived three millennia later, they looked around the blaring cafeteria. Every table had been filled while the others had waited in the never ending line.  
  
"There's nowhere to sit. Except for a couple places at those girls table. You know, the creepy ones." Kuwabara stated, sounding nearly halfway to intelligence.  
  
"Does pointing out the obvious make you feel smart?" Hiei asked sarcastically.  
  
"Come on guys. They won't bite us. Unless they sprout lil' demon fangs like Kuwabara thinks they're going to." Yusuke said, leading the way to the table with Kurama following eagerly. Liei acknowledged their existence (unlike Rei) over a bowl of sticky steamed rice and a bottle of water.  
  
Kurama seated himself immediately next to Liei, who seemed to highly approve. Yusuke sat next to Kurama and Keiko across from himself. Hiei reached the table last, having pushed through the crowd that was utterly oblivious of him. He stopped at the end of the table, the only open spot being next to Rei. He gulped and nervously sat down. Rei glanced at him, a pair of well loved chopsticks sticking out of the right side of her mouth. She took them out, swallowed and asked clearly, " What's your name?"  
  
Hiei stared, forgetting his lunch. He didn't notice the awkward silence that had settled over the table. He started gazing at the bandanas Liei and Rei wore. They reminded him of his own to cover his jagan. Liei noticed the look in his eyes as he gazed silently at her white bandana. She laughed and slipped it off smoothly, her short white bangs ruffling in the process. There was nothing there except for a small crescent shaped scar.  
  
"We wear these just for fun, but mostly to cover these scars on our foreheads. We never have seen anyone else wearing bandanas like ours."  
  
Hiei visibly relaxed and said," My name is Hiei Jaganshi."  
  
Rei looked at him first and then at Liei in a confused manner.  
  
"You and Liei's names are really similar. Except for last names, cause hers is Avalon... But are you two related?"  
  
Kurama, who had been chatting about some subject none of them understood with Liei (who had known a surprising amount about the subject), turned slightly and said," There's no way they can be related. They not only look entirely different, have different last names, etc, but Liei is way smarter than Hiei."  
  
Hiei nearly spilled the remainders of his lunch over three tables as he furiously jumped up.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY MINAMINO?!"  
  
He felt a soft hand rest on his quivering shoulder.  
  
"Calm down Hiei... He's probably just comparing you to Liei's intelligence. I don't think anyone's able to compare their wits to hers."  
  
Rei was looking straight into his eyes. She seemed to have come directly out of his dreams.... As if, she was trying to comfort him in some strange way. Yet even in his anger, her shining eyes never trembled away from his furious gaze.  
  
to be continued............  
  
Ok..... This may have been good, I honestly don't know; I just wrote it. A friend edited... Thanks Rei! I wrote this at her request.... Ok, now for the stupid disclaimer thingy... you're probably wondering why I never put it at the beginning, but I think that it's obvious that the person who made YuYu (etc.) isn't on here. (If you are.... Kurama is the best person you made...) But, just to keep people happy, I don't own YuYu (if you haven't already guessed). But I do own Liei... Rei is obviously, Rei's. Good bye until the next chapter. 


	2. Room 316

Chapter 2  
  
by lieiavalon2044  
  
'The Evil Math Teacher of Room 316'  
  
(Psssst.... This has a lot of talking... Prepare for a strange conversations...)  
  
Hiei looked down at Rei and sat down, still feeling a strong urge to slice off a few heads. He watched as Kurama's stunned look slowly dissolved into his usual cool, quiet, somehow girl attracting look. Liei spied the lingering murderous look in Hiei's eyes and said, " Minamino and I will go and sit outside, ok?"  
  
Hiei watched as she hurriedly shoved Kurama out the door. Yusuke watched with an evil smirk slowly spreading across his face.  
  
"I bet their first date will be tomorrow night... I wonder how well THAT will go if he turns into Youko...?" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"How much are you willing to bet on their first date, Urameshi? Five dollars at least, right?"  
  
"Um, what ARE you guys talking about? I know those two definitely like each other, but who or what is Youko?" Rei questioned innocently.  
  
"Nothing important Rei. You sure those two like each other?"  
  
"What rock have you been living under?! Of COURSE they like each other you dolt! But your bet for their first date is way off. Their first date is definitely tonight."  
  
"You're JOKING! Well, at least we hope you are Rei. But are you ENTIRELY SURE?" Yusuke and Kuwabara leaned towards her. Rei looked mildly surprised in such an interest in a little thing like a date, but Hiei was hiding rather protective thoughts.  
  
'Get away from MY girl you weak HUMANS! SHE'S MINE!' he thought aggressively, wishing he had his katana. Then he tuned himself back into the conversation.  
  
"Yeah... Minamino's the first guy Liei's ever told that much stuff to. She hasn't even told ME that much and we've been going to the same schools for 4 years." Rei stated calmly before shoving a chunk of fried rice onto her mouth.  
  
Hiei smirked and asked, " Have you ever told anyone the amount of information that you blabbed when you were walking down the hallway with us?"  
  
Rei turned a brilliant shade of deep red and poked her food nervously with a chopstick.  
  
"Not really... I didn't think I said a lot..."  
  
"Not enough for any one of us to figure out the name of your older brother."  
  
"Oh? You wanna know his name? I can tell you if that's what you want."  
  
"I don't want to know anymore about you. I already know your address, phone number, last name, age, weight, height, favorite colors and words...you get the point."  
  
"You know her underwear size?!"  
  
"No, she never even got close to mentioning it. But, before that, I don't think I quite got her dad's full name..."  
  
"I think I said a bit much..."  
  
"WELL DUH! DID YOU JUST NOTICE?!" Was Yusuke's reply to this response of Rei's. Hiei's response to Yusuke was a nearly three eyed death glare.  
  
"Like your last Botany grade! Even I, Kuwabara the great, did better than THAT!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"A 6 is very good for my interest in that subject. Honestly, I can't tell a rose from a posie... I'd prefer killing them and having Liei do my Botany homework, research, etc..."  
  
"I got a 9 on my last Botany test!"  
  
"Wow Kuwabara. We didn't know you were so very intelligent." Hiei stated calmly.  
  
"What did YOU get on YOUR last test midget!? I bet YOU got a 1!"  
  
"To make you feel better, and also for your information, I got a 45."  
  
(outside, at Liei and Kurama's table)  
  
"So, Liei, why do you and Rei have to share an apartment?"  
  
"We don't have enough money by ourselves to have two different apartments. And Rei sleeps on the couch or in a tree every night, so we don't have to worry about people thinking we're some sicko lesbians or something."  
  
Kurama laughed and then froze as weight rested on his chest. He looked down, turning several shades of scarlet at once. Liei was leaning against his chest gently, and she looked perfectly relaxed with a hand on his shoulder. He gulped and nudged her head. She looked up at him innocently, her copper eyes shimmering. She laughed instantly at his redness and moved away to relieve him of his embarrassment.  
  
"Hey Minamino, I was thinking that...."  
  
(In the Hectic Lunchroom of Every Youkai's Nightmares)  
  
Rei smiled. Kuwabara was still going on about the 'midget' getting a better grade than him.  
  
'Idiot... It's just a stupid grade... I don't see why he just can't get up and leave it...' She thought with a hint of amusement lacing the edges.  
  
'He'd go berserk if he heard what Liei's score was... I bet she did better than anyone else in the school... Well, maybe not Minamino...He's really smart...'  
  
Perhaps smart enough to...  
  
'No... He wouldn't be able to. Liei and I have gone over this too many times for something wrong to happen. But I'll talk to her about the possibilities.' Rei thought while shaking her head.  
  
"What's wrong Rei? You look worried about something." Keiko asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, nothing Keiko. I was just wondering how Liei's test score would compare to Minamino's."  
  
"They both are really smart. Well, I'm done, so I'm going to my locker to get my stuff." Keiko got up and waved before she left the cafeteria.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei watched as Liei and Kurama walked in the room. A million rabid fan-girls instantly formed a mob around Kurama, obviously ignoring the shorter Liei. Kurama's words flew throughout the room, the girls having hushed at the opening of his mouth.  
  
"Please, girls do calm yourselves. I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend now, and I think we'll be together for a while." Kurama said, putting his arm affectionately around the blushing Liei. The fan-girls stomped away, whispering homicide plans and casting hateful glares over their shoulders towards Liei, who was exiting the lunch room with Kurama's arm still around her.  
  
"Yup. Their date's tonight guys. At the nicest Italian, candlelit restaurant in town." Rei said blandly as she picked up her lunch and disposed of the mutilated remains. She glanced at it before however, and noticed she couldn't have eaten that much. She glanced back at Hiei, whose cheeks resembled those of a chipmunk's. She held back a giggle as he tried to smile and nearly choked on the massive cork of rice.  
  
Rei rushed out the doors and set her sights on following the two lovebirds. She saw them as specks far up the hall in a perfectly deserted area. She moved in closer stealthily and saw they were talking quietly to each other. Rei squashed herself against a wall, then the far side of a locker. She nervously peered out before jerking her head back into hiding as Kurama turned and scanned the hallway for any living things besides germs. Rei peeked out and caught the two right in the middle of kissing. The two suddenly separated, blushing furiously and mumbling apologies. Rei made a triumphant sign.  
  
'BUSTED! Kissing in the school hallway! I hope they caught you on camera!' she thought as she did a victory dance.  
  
Then a hand rested on her shoulder and a voice whispered in her ear, "I have a feeling however, that we won't get caught."  
  
Rei turned and then felt lips press gently against hers. She looked into Hiei's red eyes and felt her face become warmer as blush covered it like paint. She pulled away from Hiei, who appeared to be already recovered from the horribly traumatic experience Rei had barely started to get over. She watched as his expression changed into a goofy idiotic grin.  
  
'Oh no...His brain has been tainted! Hurry! He cannot get warm, fuzzy feelings! I repeat, he cannot get WARM, FUZZY FEELINGS!'  
  
Rei backed away from Hiei and noticed the clock. Ten minutes since she left lunch?  
  
'How has it been so long? Did Minamino kiss Liei THAT long? Wait... How long was Hiei kissing ME?! ' she thought in confusion, hoping that Minamino had been kissing Liei that long, not Hiei kissing her.  
  
(A/n/Hint... If Hiei hadn't kissed her for over two minutes, how could Liei and Kurama NOT have heard the slight thud against the locker? ^_^)  
  
"Um...Hiei?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When exactly is our next class?"  
  
"1:21 p.m."  
  
"Ok, so we have 11 minutes. Math, right?"  
  
"Yeah...It's at the other end of the building."  
  
Rei tore open her locker, snatched up her math books and dashed down the hallway at record speed. She saw lockers become blurs as class numbers whirred far above her head. She managed to make out room 315 and hit her imaginary brakes and skidded to a halt in front of room 316, her math room. She opened the door and raced to a seat next to Liei. She collapsed in her chair and laid her head on her desk.  
  
'I'll just rest my eyes for a minute or two...' she thought, as she closed her eyes and drifted off...  
  
*THWACK!* Rei's head snapped up. "Reporting for duty sir!" she shouted.  
  
The teacher glared at her. She wielded the yard stick in her left hand like a sword as she looked down her hawk nose at Rei.  
  
"Rei Yoruryu! How dare you not only arrive .4567548 seconds late for my class, but you FALL ASLEEP as well?! You most certainly will get detention for an entire month! Are you listening to me young lady?"  
  
Rei looked up at her, a bored expression slapped on her tired face.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Are you going to pay attention to me and show me the respect I deserve?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Are you going to even try looking half interested in what I'm saying?!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Are you EVER going to STOP SAYING NOPE???!!!"  
  
"Yup." Rei yawned as her head dropped onto her desk, fast asleep.  
  
The math teacher fumed and glared around the room to look for another student to accuse of Rei's nap. She caught sight of Liei instantly and jabbed her yardstick into her face.  
  
"This is YOUR fault! You are a horrible influence on this lovely young lady behind me! You are ALSO going to get detention, unless you ACE your Botany test! I mean a PERFECT score!"  
  
Liei shrugged, as if not concerned, and flicking the yard stick back towards the teacher's face said, "Too easy."  
  
The teacher swelled as she failed to hit Liei's head off and great purple clouds of steam poured from her ears. The class murmured and laughs went around the room as well as, " OOH! New girl's gonna get it now!"  
  
"YOUNG LADY! You are in big trouble now! Now just sit down and be a good innocent 15 year old girl who obeys her teachers as I go and fill out your detention slip."  
  
It was Liei's turn to cast a look of death. Yusuke stared at the teacher's retreating back, expecting her to erupt in flames any second and then crumble to the floor as a pile of smoldering ashes. The teacher returned and was handing the slip to Liei when a voice spoke out behind her.  
  
"You should back off from my friend, you bitch."  
  
The monosyllables carried enormous impact, which sent the class to instant murmurs as the teacher cast evil death glares throughout the room. Rei yawned as she sat up and looked at the teacher. Then, all of the sudden, Liei and Rei exploded laughing as more purple steam billowed from not only the teacher's ears, but her nose, mouth and off the top of her graying head.  
  
Yusuke and the others gawked at this strange event. Liei and Rei dying of laughter, the teacher's head so enveloped in purple smoke it looked like a giant afro and then the evil chalk falling from behind the teacher's ear onto Liei's small black notebook.  
  
"What is THIS?" the teacher said wickedly as she snatched the notebook from Liei's desk.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" Liei shouted as she jumped up, her smile gone.  
  
The teacher held the book higher, out of poor Liei's grasp. A wicked smile blanketed the teacher's face as she held it up further, opened it and prepared to read.  
  
She blinked. Strange figures covered the pages though the entire thing, front and back. Her cunning smile had been replaced with a beautiful look of absolute confusion. Liei's hand snapped up over the pages and plucked it from the teacher's hand.  
  
"Thank you ever so much for your returning my precious notes and research. Now, if you would also KINDLY cast your annoying face towards the clock, you shall notice you have kept all of us late. Now, if you will KINDLY excuse me, I would like to get to my next class...Kindly." she said coolly as she picked up her books and left.  
  
The class was silent. The class pet was silent. Yusuke was silent. Even Kuwabara and the air conditioning were silent. Then the teacher looked slowly towards the clock, to see that in fact, she had kept the class late, as they were supposed to leave eight minutes ago. She was left in silence, except for the squeak of the door as it closed one last time.  
  
"I can't believe Liei DID that! She's NEVER talked back to any teacher, EVER!" Rei shrieked as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"I never thought that someone so kind and quiet would ever dare talk back to someone, let alone stand up to them. Usually they kiss up to them..." Kurama said quietly. They'd all admitted to being pretty stunned by Liei's walking out on the teacher so quickly.  
  
"I guess even she can get pissed off. Well, I grabbed my stuff earlier, so I'll see you in the next class, ok guys?" Kurama said as he quickly strode towards the door.  
  
"Yeah right... I bet you're gonna make out with Liei..." Rei mumbled under her breath, recalling the kiss earlier.  
  
"You say something Rei?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh, of course not..." Rei replied.  
  
They watched Kurama vanish inside. Rei sighed and looked over their group, noticing it was missing a small important member.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Hiei?"  
to be continued  
  
Well, this was a tad longer than I thought it would be... Ok, sorry I had to end this at their school and also that this was much longer than the first chapter. I had to end this here because I'm trying to get 'The Matrix' out of my head, and when I watch a movie and then write a story the movie influences the story a lot. Well, bye 'til the next chapter! 


	3. Silver Fox

Chapter 3  
  
'Silver Fox'  
  
By lieiavalon2044 I LOVE this chapter! Please review! I really wanna see what people think of my stories!  
  
Hiei gazed dreamily towards the building he knew his Rei was in. He sighed and leant back into his new tree which branched perfectly out from the center. Then, an idea crept stealthily into his head. He smiled and, after looking below him through leaves for any rouge students, quickly removed his bandana. His jagan glowed red and he focused up towards the window the principal was standing in. He stared. Then he stared some more. Then the principal finally turned. Then, as he was staring intently at the brick wall, the intercom squeaked on.  
  
"As a special treat due to outstanding scores on the tests, all students may leave the school now. And summer vacation has been rescheduled to start next week, therefore, canceling your insanely boring, time- consuming, sanity-erasing final tests." The principals voice droned over the intercom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the mostly vacant classroom containing a particular kitsune and Liei, the announcement seemed to fit into their plans almost perfectly. Kurama soon stood up happily from his desk and gently took Liei's hand in his as they walked out.  
  
Liei stopped suddenly and looked down at the stack of books she was carrying. She looked up at Kurama and said, " I need to stop by my locker Minamino. It should only take a moment. That ok with you?"  
  
"I'd prefer if you called me Shuuichi. You sound so tense when you call me Minamino. Now, back to your question, I need to drop my stuff off too, so we could take five minutes off our afternoon schedule." Kurama said. Liei smiled and dashed down the hallway towards her locker.  
  
Several dragging minutes later, Kurama arrived just in time to see Liei opening her locker. He saw her eyes widen in surprise as she shrieked and sprang backwards. Every one of Kurama's rabid fan girls had managed to stuff themselves in a little 1x2.5 locker, and had fallen out when she'd opened it. It reminded Kurama 20 feet away of a mini avalanche of clothed twigs with shocked expressions.  
  
"I KNEW it! I knew they were anorexic! They can't possibly have fit in that locker!" Liei shouted in amazement and mock horror. "You're all twigs! (with an Italian chef sort of style) You all skinny little starving twigs! Here, have a chocolate truffle!" She said as she stuffed a truffle into the nearest one's mouth. The fan girl's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"NO! That had to be 8 carbs at least! I'm getting FAT!!!!" She shrieked in absolute terror.  
  
"Minamino will NEVER go out with me now! Just because of you! His supposed 'beloved girlfriend'! I'll get you for these deadly carbs! Look at the horrid millimeter of flab it's giving me already!" She then burst into tears. The rest of the fan girls turned to Liei (armed with a deadly box containing 64 more carbs just ready and waiting to be launched) with hateful and fearful looks as they scrambled away down the hallway in a stampede.  
  
Kurama gasped for air as he leant against the nearest locker. He'd always known those girls to be dramatic, but...... His sides shook with laughter and tears streamed down his face in rivers. He slid down to the floor and he heard his books thump on the beige tiles.  
  
"So you found that little 'performance' amusing also Shuuichi?" Liei's voice called from above him. He glanced up, tears still pouring down his face as he weakly managed to nod. Liei held her hand out to him, he grasped it and she pulled him up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei sighed as she walked out the school doors. She'd nearly been squished by a mob of fan girls that had run by screaming something about a 'deadly box of carbs'.  
  
'Whatever that means... Hey, I wonder where Hiei got to? I never got the time to look for him.' She thought.  
  
Then she turned to the school clock and sighed. Only 2:00 p.m. She'd have too much free time than she could deal with. She and Liei had already moved onto their 29th Annual Chalk-carving Competition, and by now they'd gotten very good at carving. She'd have to suggest chocolate as the material to use next time. The clean up would be so much more enjoyable.  
  
"I wonder if Hiei likes chocolate..." she mumbled to herself.  
  
"I like all chocolates. Except for dark that is." Hiei's voice called from near the school gate.  
  
"Hiei!" Rei shouted in excitement as she dashed over to him. Her arms wrapped around him instantly and almost immediately, she released him. She looked away, blushing furiously. She looked down and kicked a small pebble with her toe. As it skittered away, she questioned, " So, uh, you have anything planned for the night?"  
  
Hiei's heart skipped a beat. 'YES! I won the bet! Now the idiot owes me fifty dollars! I got asked out!' he thought triumphantly. Then, realizing he didn't want to keep the girl waiting, he said, " Ah, no. Nothing at all for me. You?"  
  
"Liei and I were going to have our 29th Annual Chalk-carving Competition, but that can be canceled for another boring night. Besides she's probably with Minamino already. Oh, this is just off the top of my head, but I heard the full moon is supposed to be absolutely gorgeous tonight!" Rei said with a small smile.  
  
"So, we both have an open schedule, so...umm... What do you like to do? Any Martial Arts stuff?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Shuuichi! I can't thank you enough for that lovely meal! Oh my! I can't believe that it's 7:45 already! I'd better go. See ya tomorrow!" Liei said as she turned and stepped away from Kurama.  
  
"You could come over to my place you know. We'd have the run of the house because my mother's away for the weekend and will be back on Tuesday. And you could have a taste of champagne if you wanted..." Kurama said as he rested his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Liei turned back towards Kurama. She looked deep into his shining emerald eyes that she absolutely adored. He looked so hopeful...and he'd been so happy and free with her there... She'd not seen him acting truly free like that at school, or even with his friends...  
  
'Only me...' she thought suddenly with surprise.  
  
"Well, Liei? What do you say? You going to come or..." he drifted off as she looked up quietly at him, her own copper eyes looking slightly torn between emotions. "not..." he finished his sentence with a pang of sadness. "Well, see you later..." he murmured as he turned to leave.  
  
Liei watched as Kurama walked away, feeling guilt over everything.  
  
'Well? Are ya just gonna stand there and let that poor guy who's so deeply in love with you just walk away? Just like that? No questions added?' a voice echoed through her head.  
  
'You should be ashamed of yourself. He's not going to get you drunk; he respects and cares for you too much for that! So go after his bloody red hair and get your lazy butt MOVING!'  
  
Liei jolted out of her state and sprinted down the sidewalk after Kurama. She caught up to him and turned him around quickly.  
  
"I never said I wouldn't come Shuuichi..." she panted. "I was just about to say something when you left..."  
  
Kurama smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and they walked down the street together as a perfect little couple. (Aww... *giggles* How kawaii...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(On the phone)  
  
"Hi, Pizza Hut. May I take your order?"  
  
"Oh, shuddup Rei."  
  
"HIEI! You adorable lil-... Um, I won't finish that sentence 'cause I think I heard Kuwabara and Yusuke in the background over there. So, how's your back?"  
  
"Forget my back, I'll be fine soon. But you still have to explain how you managed to toss me like that so easily. Well, anyway, has Liei come back there yet?"  
  
"Umm... No. Why?"  
  
"Well, it IS 10:30, and Minamino was supposed to come here. He called earlier and canceled on our party."  
  
"Oh... So you think they're sleeping together or worse? Like-"  
  
"Rei, we shouldn't talk about those two possibly doing THAT sort of thing yet when they've barely known each other for a day. Well, you said all we needed. Thanks. Bye." *Click*  
  
"Oh, yeah! HANG UP WHY DON'T CHA!?!!?" Rei shrieked into the phone before she slammed it down onto the receiver.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yusuke, remind me exactly why we're climbing up the side of a building."  
  
"Because Kuwabara. You know what happens to Kurama when the moon comes out. And we have to check on Liei to make sure he's not doing anything in particular to her." Was Yusuke's reply. Hiei shuddered in disgust.  
  
"Yusuke, I ask if you would stop projecting sensual images into my mind."  
  
"Yeah, demonic porn complete with fuzzy ears and a big fluffy tail." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Go figure."  
  
"Hey, Yusuke, if you're worried about what Youko's gonna probably be doing to Liei, then why'd you bring a video camera?" Kuwabara questioned before slipping on a brick and cursing the maker of the building.  
  
"Because if he IS doing something nasty at least I'll benefit. I can send the tape in and make a million in the porn industry!"  
  
Hiei stared with wide horrified eyes at Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke, you're killing my brain..."  
  
Yusuke paused in his climb up the wall, then resumed and grabbed a windowsill. He pulled himself up onto a small ledge a foot or two below it. Then he looked down at Hiei, who then reached the ledge. He heard a scuffling next to him and Kuwabara also appeared. Yusuke pressed his ear to the glass and heard nothing. He looked down at the video camera, its glass lens reflecting the full moon.  
  
"Hiei, what'll happen to us if we...um, anger Youko?" Yusuke questioned, still gazing at the camera.  
  
"I will be able to get away fast enough. However, as for the two of you, I don't want to know what'll happen." Hiei stated blandly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youko gazed down at the young human stretched out under him on his bed. He gently touched his lips to her vulnerable neck and waited for a typical response.  
  
"She sleeps like a log..." he muttered as he took his mouth from her neck. He ran a hand over her quietly, allowing himself to explore a little more freely now that he was sure she wouldn't wake. He was starting to wonder over the many possibilities that lay before him (literally), when he heard a mutter outside the window.  
  
His ears pricked towards the cloaked window and he gazed intently through the curtains. He saw the figures of Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei, seemingly perched on the windowsill. He stood, his clothes swishing quietly over the bed covers when he moved. He glanced back towards Liei, in her blue hakama with her silver hair sprayed over the dark blankets, still out cold.  
  
He knelt next to the window on the soft carpet and listened to the ongoing conversation.  
  
"Gee Hiei. You SURE know how to make a guy relax... But now that you bring it up like that... Oh please say Youko will be too occupied with Liei to notice us. HEY! Kuwabara, give me back my camera!"  
  
"I'm checking the battery... Ok, it's charged. It should be ready for whatever 'R' rated material you're gonna record for a home video. I wanna watch it when we get back. It'll be like a movie that kids aren't allowed to see."  
  
"You two are fools aren't you? Youko won't be asleep, whether occupied or not. And I can assure you he doesn't need a hearing aid and won't be needing one anytime soon. He's probably heard us and is listening to our conversation now, ears perked and a bemused smile on his face. But as soon as he finds out that you were going to record him 'mating' with a human so passionately as you think he'll be, it will most likely drive him over the edge. And after he takes it out on you two, he'll probably take the rest of his frustration out on that poor defenseless mortal he's got in there with him. Take that to mind will you." Hiei said, turning around to hunt down the nearest tree.  
  
"Urameshi... The shrimp does have a point."  
  
"And why did you expect me to mate with a girl I barely even know?"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped (letting go of the windowsill) and fell straight down into Kurama's 'well-placed' rose bushes.  
  
"OW!!! Curse you Kurama for you and your ow accursed ow girly ow plants!"  
  
"Urameshi, why were you pulling ow thorns out of your butt?"  
  
"Because they hurt you moron!" A loud thud was heard almost immediately afterwards.  
  
Youko looked sideways at Hiei, who was holding the video camera in his hand and staring at it.  
  
"Hiei, next time I ask you not to listen so intently into my room. Next time, knock on the window first. Now I'd appreciate you to leave and make sure they don't come back."  
  
Hiei nodded towards Youko, set the camera down on the windowsill and vanished immediately afterward. Youko listened until they all were out of his earshot before closed the window, locked it, and drew the curtains together. He then turned back towards Liei, still sprawled out on the bed. He walked over and sat down as he ran a hand over her body.  
  
"They gave me several ideas... I'd like to try one of them out on you Liei." He said under his breath as he turned and drew closer to her.  
  
to be continued  
  
Ugh.... I can't believe I actually wrote that.... Ok, so my mind may have been rather corrupt... Please don't make me have to change this rating... No bad stuff.... I promise, mostly, that nothing to raise the rating of this will happen... Hopefully... 


	4. Kitsune

Chapter 4  
  
'Kitsune'  
  
by lieiavalon2044  
  
Enjoy. (The longest beginning note ever!) Ah, if something Youko says or thinks seems a little hentai like, it's just because he's a kitsune and they don't know better.  
  
Liei heard Youko's words drift through her exhausted mind. Everything was groggy and confusing, dragging through her mind like it was a bog.  
  
'Earth to Liei... Earth to Liei... I have an important message for you... GET UP NOW!!!!! I know you can hear me! Don't pretend you can't! I know you felt him kissing your neck! What the-SHIMATA!!! Liei! He's a-'  
  
'Hey, you seem to know what's going on, so why exactly is there something fuzzy rubbing against my legs?'  
  
'Open your eyes and you'll see.' the voice concluded arrogantly. Liei mumbled and opened her eyes. She blinked, the dim image before her gradually forming into... some guy with whitish-silvery-blue hair with fox ears and his yellow eyes focused down her. Her eyes bugged and she gaped at him.  
  
Youko's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise when Liei's eyes cracked open slowly. She was now gaping at him in something that was a mix between shock, awe, and confusion.  
  
"Uh, last time I checked I was at Minamino's house. Not some guy with fox ears, yellow eyes and... You have a tail...." she barely finished, her eyes fixed with fascination on his fluffy silver tail that was laying over her shins. Youko followed her gaze and smiled at her amazement with his tail.  
  
Youko shifted his weight on top of her so as not to harm her fragile human body too badly. Liei snapped out of her daze abruptly and glared angrily at Youko. She pushed gently on his chest, unintentionally in the middle of the "V" in his robes, in an effort to get him off. Youko just growled in annoyance, his vulpine eyes narrowing into threatening slits and his ears pressing back to his silver hair.  
  
Liei shivered at the anger in Youko's glare and slid her hands off of Youko's chest nervously. She lay back quickly, obeying his unspoken commands, and because she didn't want this kitsune any angrier than he already was. She shivered in fear, her scent pouring off her in waves, slightly startling Youko's sensitive nose, but then he reasoned that pretty much every female human in her position would be frightened. But he did have to credit her for not doing the screaming her kind seemed to enjoy so much in these situations.  
  
'I told you we shouldn't have followed him.' the little voice in Liei's head muttered.  
  
'YEAH RIGHT! You're the one who said we should follow him because he wouldn't.... wait a sec...' Liei's train of thought gradually melted down to one small trickle of nagging questions. Then she looked up at Youko. She stared directly into his still gleaming golden eyes and held his furious gaze which very much surprised him.  
  
"Are... Are you Shuuichi?" she asked so quietly he was astonished he could hear it. Youko's guarded face remained the same while the mix of surprise and guilt raced through his golden youkai eyes.  
  
He cast his gaze away from her towards the closed and covered window. He couldn't bear to gaze into Liei's eyes any longer. He'd finally seen the intensity of his own piercing gaze, all within the eyes of a young mortal. It could have been hatred he saw, though she still smelled strongly of nervousness and fear, not anger.  
  
'She hates me because I am a youkai kitsune... If I reveal to her that I am Kurama, but in his truest form... Then she'll break his heart when she avoids him, gaze and touch...' he thought sadly, still staring at the window. He lifted himself off her and stood, preparing to leave the room so he could flood it with his sleep inducing plants. Then he could return her to her home and parents.  
  
Liei watched the tall youkai standing in the doorway, looking away from her. She smiled quietly and slid off the bed, thankful that her clothes and body weren't too terribly harmed. Just a bruise or too, but nothing serious. She didn't think he'd done what she thought he was going to, but by his position earlier he'd probably been debating whether or not to and that truly terrified her.  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder and he whirled in surprise, catching her wrist in his clawed hand. She let out a gasp of surprise and his eyes widened in disbelief. He dropped her immediately and she stared at her slashed open wrist and forearm. Youko licked her blood of his claws carefully before he regarded the girl in astonishment, noting she seemed transfixed by her wound.  
  
"How did you do that?" his calm voice asked from high above her head.  
  
She glanced up, looking at the wall behind him not wanting to meet those vicious, liquid golden eyes of his. Youko frowned, though Liei didn't see it, and pulled her chin up, forcing her to gaze at him fully. His claws pricked her skin and she grimaced when one broke through the first soft layer of it.  
  
"N... Nani?"  
  
"You, a mere mortal, caught me off guard and I didn't hear you approach. That is entirely impossible." he stated, his voice saying that if she didn't answer he would have every reason in the world to kill her.  
  
"I just walked up behind you. I didn't mean to sca-, I mean, surprise you. I just wanted to ask why you looked so distant earlier." Liei managed, mostly concentrated on his long claws.  
  
Youko gazed down at his claws, having finally noticed her blood running in small streams over his claws and hand. He loosened his grip and she pulled away, her hand brushing over the blood on her neck. He sniffed, sorting out her scent easily and found that it carried less fear than before, despite the fact that his claws had been deep in her flesh. He sniffed again, sorting out the finer scents. She smelled of cherry trees, blood, fear, and not a lingering trace of lying.  
  
Liei took her hand from her cheek, finding her finger tips coated in red. Then Youko's pulled it to the side and he leant in close, too close in Liei's opinion. Her eyes widened when she felt his warm tongue flick over her blood soaked neck. He licked again, as if tasting for something different. He ran his free hand over her wounded forearm, sending his ki in so she would swiftly heal.  
  
'Liei... He's LICKING you. Don't you find this all a bit, well, disturbing because he IS a demon who could kill you! He's already demonstrated tha-'  
  
'Oh shuddup already you lil creepy voice! It actually feels good... Especially if you were as tense as I was earlier... His claws did not scare nearly me as much as his eyes... They looked so cold and heartless... Like he would kill me for fun...'  
  
Youko dragged his tongue slowly over her neck one final time, sending shivers of mixed feelings up Liei's back. Then he stood before turning and sitting on the edge of bed, still not having turned back toward her. Liei brushed her hand over the warm streak of saliva that lingered on her cool skin.  
  
"You taste good. Not sour like most humans, or youkai." he stated calmly, blood clinging to his lips. He flicked his tongue out and wiped it off, his eyes closing as if it was truly a pleasurable thing.  
  
Liei stared at him before letting out a nervous sigh. She sat next to him, the blood having slowed to a gradual, but tempting, stream on her pale neck. Youko desperately held back his strong demonic instinct to pin her down and lap up the spilled blood before slicing open her vein to drink more when he saw the crimson flowing down her neck.  
  
"Whoever you are mister youkai, you already know that I fear you, (Youko smirked at the sound of this like he'd accomplished something new) but I think that you're acting differently to me than you do with others. Oh, and as for the thing about my taste, I'm not sure if I should take that as a threat or a compliment." Liei said quietly, her hands starting to pet his tail absently.  
  
Youko closed his eyes, letting the simple sensations she was giving his tail ripple through him. It felt wonderful to him, to have his tail being petted by gentle hands that slid through the thick fur without snaring. When they stopped and he leant his head on her shoulder, causing a small 'eep' to slip through her lips.  
  
He purred loudly when her hands began to pet his tail once more, her hands then moving up to his ears swiftly. She rubbed the fuzzy tips playfully as if he were an adorable kitten, but he didn't care what she thought; it all felt too good. He smiled softly and decided to answer her question.  
  
"Liei..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I am Kurama, but his truest form. Whatever happens here tonight however, he will not know. In other words, whatever he remembers, I do not because I did not experience it and vice versa, as you mortals say." he admitted under his breath, hoping she didn't hear. The skillful rubs and caresses stopped and he opened his eyes, prepared for the shock and anger that would be clear in her eyes.  
  
Liei looked at Youko, who seemed nervous about opening his eyes to her. She looked, felt and smelled ultimately confused. Youko realized his mistake quickly and said, " Kurama is Shuuichi, just his name not known by many except the Reikai Tantei. Oh, and those people are Hiei, Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Now you also, because I told you my true name and you've seen my true form, which also means I'll have to tell you everything."  
  
Liei looked towards the ceiling, considering this. She smiled and lay back on the bed, making Youko sit up.  
  
"So ... in other words..." she said. "I'm dating a demonic fox that could kill me and has half a billion names. Sounds like a fair deal to me, except for the name department."  
  
Youko smiled at the girl. He was already growing fond of her sense of humor, not to mention her figure which he found very addicting. He lay next to her, his fingers soon tangling themselves in her silky hair. It seemed very well cared for and almost felt like his own long tresses.  
  
"Yes. Ah, my name is Youko. Does that make it better or worse in the name department?" he questioned cockily, not expecting her to do anything short of whacking him upside his head. Then he would react by...  
  
'Ah forget it... Just wait until she replies...' he thought, watching his fingers slide through her hair. Then soft giggling drifted into his perked ears. He glanced towards her face and saw that she was laughing quietly.  
  
"Rei hates foxes you know. When she finds out I'm dating one..." she trailed off into a small giggling fit but she abruptly stopped. Her eyes widened in disbelief and mock horror. Youko watched, confused at this transition between emotions.  
  
'Confusing mortals and their useless emotions... I'll need to ask her more about them, now that I know she's accepted me, even if I am a youkai.'  
  
"I JUST GIGGLED!" Liei half yelled, remembering at the last second about Youko's extremely sensitive ears. He pretended (rather well) to growl aggressively as he ran his claws over her neck roughly.  
  
"That hurt my ears." he stated, still acting angry. Liei gulped, telling her muscles rather rapidly not to stiffen. Youko half grinned, but this time Liei saw it. She slid away from him on the bed to rest her head on a pillow, realizing he was teasing her.  
  
"So sleepy..." she mumbled, tugging a spare blanket out of the bedside dresser, because Youko was on top of the actual quilt. He regained his expressionless look as he moved up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer until her back touched his chest. She wriggled out of his grasp and turned, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Not yet Youko. I'll just share the bed with you tonight. I'll let you closer to me tomorrow, but this is the first night I've known you. Oh, and keep your tail to yourself. It tickles when it brushes over my legs, ok?" she said jokingly, as if daring him to. He accepted the challenge, brushing his tail over her legs several times, barely hearing her choking on held back fits of laughter. A smile brushed his usually murderous face, a strange feeling running through every nerve in his body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei lounged on the couch, listening to an old CD she had bought ages ago. She flopped onto the squishy pillows, every cell in her being bored to the brink of turning on their little TV's to watch a documentary on germs on the Discovery Channel. Then someone knocked on the door, which made Rei jump nearly into the ceiling fan. She stood next to the couch, breathing heavily, hitting her chest trying to start her heart beating again. She spied the time on a nearby digital clock. 11:45?!  
  
'Whoever is at the door...' she vowed, 'If they are a prankster, they are officially dead as soon as I open the stupid door...'  
  
She stormed to the door and yanked it open, to see Hiei standing there with Kuwabara and Yusuke. She glanced over at Hiei now being utterly confused. He coughed and pointed to the two boys. Upon closer examination, Rei noticed an immense amount of large rose thorns embedded in, ahem, various parts of their bodies. Rei looked away quickly, waving past her to show they could come in as long as they pulled out those thorns.  
  
Hiei quickly made himself at home, plopping down in a recliner with a satisfied sigh. He opened his eyes to spy Rei closing the door and walking back to the couch before she too plopped down to relax.  
  
"My back still hurts." he stated dully. Rei smiled and turned her gaze back to him, her hand grabbing the edge of a pillow just in case she needed to throw something at Hiei.  
  
"Aww... Does Hiei-chan hurt? Does he need a nap-nap? You never should have challenged me to a martial arts match, Hiei. Just 'cause men get more highlights in history than women doesn't mean a girl can't kick a guy's butt." she said smugly, changing from her imitation baby voice in the beginning to a smug more mature tone as she finished.  
  
Hiei winced, knowing inside that if he'd used his full demonic power, or just his full physical strength against her that she would have been seriously injured. His jagan started glowing red when she turned away. He wanted to peer into her hidden thoughts. Just for a while, to find out her true feelings about him losing the fight.  
  
'Too bad he lost...' her thought drifted through his head. 'I wish he'd been more of a challenge... He was probably holding back, thinking that because I was a girl that I wouldn't be able to hurt him. What does he think he is? A youkai or something?!'  
  
The last thought shrieked through his head at an incredible volume, making his jagan send pain shooting through his entire body. He let out a sudden gasp for air before he looked up at her. She was gazing at him with concern, but he waved her off to say he was fine.  
  
'Too close! Too close! What'll she do if she finds out what I really am? Kami, I can't lose my first girlfriend that quickly!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke plucked the final thorn from his back and tossed it into the enormous pile. He then looked around the bedroom. It was all in various shades of blue and white, ranging from incredibly white to deep sapphire.  
  
'Probably Liei's room... Hey? What's that lil-'  
  
"GET THIS RABID FURBALL OFF OF ME!!!" Yusuke screamed as he dashed into the living room, a small fuzz ball on his shirt growling ferociously. Rei leapt up and tore it off, holding it by its short fuzzy tail. Hiei stared at it, never having seen something like it before. Then he noticed features that made him recognize it as a small fox.  
  
The creature was small, brown and very fuzzy. Its paws were black and the very tip of its tail was pure white, which gave it a strange quality. It made it look like it had had the tip of its tail dunked into a bucket of white paint. The little thing was growling viciously at Rei, its teeth white as the tip of its tail and incredibly sharp. Rei was unfazed by this and laughed evilly, holding it up higher.  
  
"I found you! Thank you Yusuke! I've been trying to catch this little devil ever since Liei brought it home for a pet. It acts like such an angel to her but does it for me? NO! So shuddup you rabid fur ball!" Rei shouted as she threw the little fox into a window halfway across the room.  
  
The fox stood on the windowsill, seemingly unhurt. It glared at Rei angrily before it slipped out of a minuscule opening between the open window and the bottom. Rei smirked broadly as it vanished but frowned when Kuwabara entered the room carrying a katana with a red ribbon around its hilt.  
  
"Hey Hiei, is this your sword?"  
  
"Tell me when my sword suddenly went into the fashion of a ribbon around the hilt, moron."  
  
Hiei stared at the unfamiliar katana. He heard Rei's feet brush across the carpet and then saw Kuwabara's head come into hard contact with the ground. Rei brushed off her fist with a flick of her hand and picked up the now unsheathed katana. Its blade was long and the cutting edge was trimmed in a fine line of crimson. Yusuke and Hiei eyed it with suspicion as she sheathed it expertly. Then the alarm clock went off, sounding 12:15 a.m. Rei sighed and she set the katana down on the couch.  
  
(Ok, and WHY does the alarm clock go off at 12:15? What kinda weirdos are these people?!)  
  
"I guess that Liei ended up staying with Minamino in the bed tonight. You guys should leave now. Besides, you were already up late at 11:45, and anyway your parents'll kill you if you come in this late." she stated calmly.  
  
Hiei and Yusuke nodded dumbly as they both turned to leave. Yusuke remembered Kuwabara at the last second and turned to pick the heavy unconscious moron up. He trudged out the door, dragging Kuwabara behind him. Rei paused before she closed the door, knowing she shouldn't but she could not possibly resist such an evil opportunity.  
  
Rei peered out her door, spying them in an argument as to whether they should go down the stairs or use the elevator.  
  
"Yusuke!" Rei called out to get his attention. "The elevator is broken so you have to take the stairs!"  
  
Rei snickered as she watched Hiei smirk at Yusuke before he turned to the stairs. She smiled as she imagined Kuwabara's face after Yusuke finished dragging him downstairs. Rei closed the door, wondering what that red glow under Hiei's headband was caused by.  
  
She wandered into the kitchen to make herself some nice scalding hot chocolate to calm her nerves. She poured in the marshmallows and looked down at the 3/4 empty mug in surprise. She tutted under her breath and pulled a gigantic bag of marshmallows out of a cabinet.  
  
"They never give you enough marshmallows..." she said, pouring the entire contents of the bag into the mug. Then she reached for the chocolate syrup, milk, chocolate powder and the boiling water.  
  
"Hmm..." she said as she looked at the mug. " I might wanna get a spoon for this..."  
  
to be continued  
  
I spent who knows how long on the computer typing this. Oh well.. At least my friends won't bug me to update after they read all five pages of this... That makes my story about 19 pages long so far! This is the longest I've ever written a story! This isn't a cliffhanger ending either! HAH! 


	5. Reikai Office: Important Artifacts Stole...

Chapter 5  
  
'Reikai Office: Important Artifacts Stolen!'  
  
by lieiavalon2044  
  
*Reikai; Koenma's Headquarters; 1:23 a.m. Reikai time; Koenma's bedroom*  
  
"Koenma sir!" George's shouted. Koenma rolled over in his bed, binky still firmly lodged in his mouth. The blue ogre ran frantically to the bedside and began shaking Koenma furiously. Koenma snored and said in a muffled voice, "Just five more minutes, dad... then we can go fishing together..."  
  
"But sir! The artifacts! In your vault! They were stolen by two Makai thieves!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Koenma was definitely awake now. He jolted upright, grabbing his hat and slamming it onto his head. He floated upward and out the door, somehow fully dressed. George dashed out after him.  
  
The narrow hallways were buzzing with activity. Apparently the news had spread like wild fire and now everybody was asking who these Makai thieves were. But more frequently, how they got through the security. Ever since the accident with the Shadow Sword, Orb of Baast and the Forlorn Hope, the security had sky rocketed to a level nearly impossible to pass.  
  
Koenma skidded to a stop on his desk and turned to shout at George.  
  
"Do we have any video of the thieves from the vault? Any examples of their powers? Well, my guess is that these guys killed the guards, so how were they killed? Tell me that first!"  
  
"Well, Koenma sir... We've already recovered what we think are the guards. Well, what at one point in time were the guards..." George said, pulling a small jar out from behind his back.  
  
Koenma snatched the jar out of George's trembling blue hands. He looked at the jar, then turned angrily back to George.  
  
"Why did you give me a jar of ashes, George?! I didn't want to see Botan's cooking! JUST EVIDENCE AS TO WHO THE THIEVES ARE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"But sir... That IS what's left of the guards. But that's not the scariest thing. All the guards in that vault were very powerful 'A' class. All 29 of them, and now just ash, stored in a little jar. That at least tells us the thieves were fire youkai... Oh, and sir..."  
  
"Yes George? I'm getting incredibly impatient you know! These people are powerful 'S' class fire youkais, and they've probably fled to the Ningenkai! Don't you realize that we need to get Yusuke and the others on this case as soon as possible?!"  
  
"I'm just trying to help. But I think you should watch the vault tape first. It'll help a lot."  
  
Koenma muttered and switched on his million channel worldwide TV. It showed a dim picture of London, where it was, to his surprise, raining.  
  
"Oops, wrong station." he said as he changed to the VCR channel. He pressed play, and they watched.  
  
The vault was burning. Black fire clung to the rugs that lay on the floor. The case that had contained the artifacts was empty, flung to a side on the floor and now a mess of glass. Then, a youkai's face appeared on the screen. It was a girl.  
  
The girl smiled evilly, her purple eyes sparkling with malice. Her hair was down to her shoulders by Koenma's guess, but it was in a ponytail so he couldn't tell for sure. Then she spoke, her fangs glinting in the firelight.  
  
"Thanks for the easy security Koenma. You might want to get your precious Reikai Tantei to guard the next vault so that we don't turn your poor guards into ash like these ones. They didn't stand a chance against our combined power and swords! Be thankful that we're leaving two of the 4 artifacts because we simply have no use for them." she said, snickering over the deaths of the guards.  
  
Then she vanished from the screen, and it showed her on the ground mere seconds later, wearing a black outfit that looked an awful lot like Hiei's. Soon a second girl's face appeared, but she was even for a youkai beautiful, much like the one before her.  
  
Her eyes were like fire and two metal coated bangs covered them as she moved. Her hair was silver and tinted with red, purple and yellow from the various fires burning below. Koenma and George gaped until she started speaking. Her voice seemed cruel and cold, even if it did flow smooth as silk from her lips.  
  
"You must excuse my partner Koenma, or should I say, great toddler ruler of the Reikai? Why should I even think that you may catch us? Even in your wildest dreams you will not come within miles of our location. I shall tell you that I am taking the most worthless of the artifacts. Merely gems from an ancient kitsune. I have an actual use for them. Be thankful I've taken them off your hands, the worthless jewels."  
  
Koenma and his ogres stared at the blank screen as it cut out, the last frame showing a sword two inches away from the lens. Apparently it had been destroyed the next second. Koenma turned to his ogres, sweat on his face and forehead.  
  
"George, get Botan. Tell her she needs to get Yusuke and the gang FAST! Those youkai are two of the most powerful there are! They're bloodthirsty killers, being assassins and thieves they kill anyone who opposes them. We can not let them stay in the Ningenkai for long, otherwise they'll kill innocent people!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara ran down the deserted 1:39 a.m streets. Kuwabara was yawning loudly and had difficulty staying awake saying he fell asleep standing several times, only to be awakened by Botan's oar slamming into his head.  
  
"I told you this is important! You can't fall asleep! These youkai are incredibly powerful and cruel! The two of them took down 29 strong guards and didn't even get scratched! Think of all the people they might kill!" she shouted, going in a beeline to Kurama's house.  
  
Yusuke skidded to a halt, a thought stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"Botan?"  
  
"What is it Yusuke?!"  
  
"Kurama... He's Youko... And you know what Youko's like!"  
  
Botan stopped her oar and considered this major complication. She sighed and turned towards them.  
  
"We have no choice Yusuke. However, if we tell him what one of the thieves stole he'll be more than happy to help us. As long as we give him the item because he was after it for years during his lifetime." she said, before zooming down the street to the entrance to Kurama's apartment complex.  
  
Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara looked at each other, hoping Youko really would want this incredibly rare treasure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youko hugged Liei tighter to his chest protectively in his sleep. She had gotten cold, and he had pulled her close. Now she looked peaceful and warm as she sought out the source of the warmth, scooting closer to him, burying her face in his fine robes. He woke about then feeling her movement and hearing his front door open with an obvious squeak.  
  
His grey ears flicked toward the sound and he opened his golden eyes, smiling when he saw Liei willingly cuddled into his chest. He listened carefully before he closed his eyes and rested his face on Liei's neck. He wrapped his arms back around her and nuzzled her smooth skin. Yusuke and the others burst in to see the two in that extremely close position and Botan's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"Yusuke! We have to get that girl out of here! Youko'll kill her!"  
  
"Geez, Botan. You should relax more. Does he look at all like he's going to kill her right now?Or at anytime for that matter? He likes her a lot more than any of us." he replied, cautiously edging over to the bedside looking at them curiously, leaning in closer. Youko opened his eyes and stared at him angrily.  
  
"Why are you looking at us like that?" he said into Liei's neck, his breath sending shivers up her spine, causing her to wake.  
  
"Youko, why are you awake?"  
  
"Shh... go back to sleep. I have to go for awhile, but I'll return soon. Here..." he said as he got up careful not to move her too much. He softly pulled more thick, soft blankets from the bedside drawer. "... use these to stay warm while I'm gone, and if you need anything make yourself at home."  
  
Hiei, Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara stared at the tall Youko as he sauntered past them into his living room. He halted there, waiting for them to stop gawking over his obvious care for Liei's well being and follow. They finally came, after Youko's patience had worn away to nothing within 6 minutes. (yeesh... and I thought I was impatient...)  
  
"Why are you here? You all should be sleeping by now, except perhaps Hiei or Botan. Let me guess... you want me to help with a case? Well, if that's true wait until morning to ask. I'll be in a much better mood then after a night with my human." (Oh... possessive now, aren't we? Scary... he sounds... slightly... perverted...)  
  
Botan slid into a corner in an effort to get as far away from the kitsune as possible while still inside the apartment. Just the sound of his voice was horrifying her now. He'd sounded caring when he'd talked to that human he'd been sleeping with when they came in. Then Yusuke broke the tense silence that had only been filled with the sounds of tense breath and an occasional aggravated tail swish from Youko.  
  
"Well you'd be right on that guess, fox-boy. But we need your help because this time it was a robbery of one of Koenma's vaults. We thought since you-"  
  
"That because I'm a thief I could help you to find these thieves? Sorry, but I won't help unless there's something in it for me."  
  
Yusuke paused, remembering what Botan had mentioned earlier on the sidewalk. He turned toward her with a desperate expression on his face. She nodded and stepped warily toward the waiting kitsune. Youko smiled slightly. She was afraid of him. She hadn't been earlier when he'd talked with Liei, but apparently she had thought he would stay in his good disposition.  
  
'She thought wrong...' he thought and he started playing with a long strand of silver hair. He looked down and recognized it as Liei's. 'Probably got stuck on my robes... What are these humans waiting for anyway? Botan is just standing there shaking.'  
  
"Youko, one of the treasures stolen was one were after for years. They... they're gems from the treasures of an ancient kitsune, said to hold special powers, though nobody really knows what they do. You can have one of the five gems if you help us catch the thieves." she said, amazed that she didn't stutter in his presence. Youko looked over at her, looking suddenly interested.  
  
"Is that so? I guess I'll have to tell Liei I'll be gone longer than expected."  
  
to be continued  
  
Yeah! *happy dance* I got reviews on my last chappie! I know this probably took a long time to get out, but I had writers block for awhile. Ok... this was short, only because I couldn't come up with anything else to write on here. Well, at least review this if you survived. 


	6. Kuroi Kage

Chapter 6  
  
'Kuroi Kage'  
  
by lieiavalon2044 I guess this'll be long... I have to cram lotsa stuff into it after I've been sick all this time. Oh, and I'll be accepting line challenges from now on (I meant to put this on the last chappie etc, but I forgot) so review if you have a line challenge for the next chappie!  
  
Hiei kicked a piece of shattered glass and watched as it skittered across the reddened tiles, reminding himself of Rei's behavior before she'd asked him 'out'. Hiei smiled at the thought of the girl, hoping this investigation would be over quickly so he could challenge her again.  
  
He found it rather amusing, except when she pulled a seemingly harmless wooden sword off the wall... He'd never call a wooden sword 'harmless' ever again in his unnatural life, even if it was broken to only a foot of blade remaining... Cause splinters hurt a lot, especially if your blood catches them on fire...  
  
Youko gave the skittering glass shard no attention and continued to examine the evidence they still amazingly had. He couldn't believe that he of all youkai was investigating a, no, investigating at all! He was a thief and a murderer! Not a goody two shoes to listen to a TODDLERS every command!  
  
Why not kill him!? Why not kill ALL of them!? Rise once more from dirt to one of the most respected figures in all the Makai! Bring Liei with him, make her some kind of youkai, but a kitsune would be better. She could help him, in theft or whatever he did! Koenma couldn't stop him from doing that! No matter how much he yelled, even if he was alive because Youko Kurama simply wouldn't listen!  
  
' But... If I don't listen to that annoyance... He might never let me stay alone, or with at all for that matter, with Liei again... I hate to think this, but I have to be on my best damn behavior... I want to talk to Liei again... She's interesting... for a human... More interesting than even any youkai I've ever met... Except for Kuronue...' Youko's thoughts ended and he continued to search for clues, thinking of the heists he and Kuronue had pulled off in the good ol' days.  
  
Yusuke was staring around the vault in astonishment because most of it was scorched or smothered with ashes. Youko wiped his fingers across the grayed glass and stared at his fingers, before turning his attention back to the shard of glass that hadn't been made into its molten form and rested his finger tips against the warm glass.  
  
He lifted his fingers from the glass once more and looked at the thin gray layer of ash that coated his fingertips. He rubbed them together and glanced back at the charred pillar that the case had once been placed on, surrounded by guards. The thought that his most desired treasure of all time had been in a vault so close and weakly guarded ate away at him from the inside constantly now. Koenma floated down near his shoulder from examining the wall where the security camera had been before, now peeking over to see the expression on the silver youko's face. He was unreadable, as always. No big surprise there.  
  
"Is there any evidence here, Youko?"  
  
"Whatever was left here was burned, including the other two artifacts. Those thieves weren't amateurs and must have considered everything that could go wrong beforehand, which means at least a few months of planning before. The only way to catch them would be in the act, and to catch at least one of them, preferably the weaker of the two. But, back to your previous inquiry, there's not a clue anywhere, however the flames were that of hell."  
  
Hiei heard this and stared, stunned, at the tattered, burned and slashed purple rug at his feet.  
  
'Impossible... Does Youko know what he is saying? That if what he said... is true.. .then the thieves.... Were forbidden children... from the Island of Koorime... like me.... But ... all the others... are dead... We all were thrown out to die in the forests underneath that forsaken island!'  
  
Hiei shook the thought away violently and turned back to the tiny toddler still floating at Youko's shoulder.  
  
"Koenma, you said that in the last frame from the security camera a katana was headed toward it, supposedly to destroy the evidence as thoroughly as possible? Have you found part of the sword? Just the hilt at least? And how did you view the footage if it had already happened and the camera was destroyed?" he questioned, already at the wall where the camera had been. He vanished behind rubble, searching for any signs of the mutilated camera.  
  
Kuwabara yawned and looked around for shorty. He and the youko were investigating the rubble under the shattered camera, but Youko didn't look quite focused...  
  
'Probably drifting in some fox fantasy or something, the nut job.' Kuwabara thought and leaned back against the wall, but let his eyes wander around the room again. Yusuke was searching the rest of the vault, probably looking for the other two artifacts those girls had left.  
  
'Even if we find some evidence, Koenma hasn't told us a thing about these thieves except that they were girls and fire youkai. He never said a thing about what they looked like, not even their eye color!' he thought, considering how difficult it would be to find these two if they didn't even know what they looked like.' (I must have made a mistake here. He's thinking! He may have a brain after all!)  
  
'Or... Maybe... These two youkai have already been killed and he doesn't know it! They were probably wimpy 'D' class who had grenade launchers, and bombs... Oh yeah! I nearly forgot! MACHINE GUNS!'  
(uh... Maybe I was wrong about the possibility of him having a brain in that hollow skull of his... -_- Maybe he should rent out that empty space he calls a head...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two thieves stood in a clearing, both staring at an orb they had placed on a tree stump. The Reikai Tantei were searching the vault for the hilt of the sword, but they wouldn't find it, as it happened to be tucked safely away under the brown haired girl's belt.  
  
The brown haired one glanced at her now silent partner in crime. She was looking down, avoiding eye contact with her friend and long time assassination and thieving partner. She finally looked up, brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes. It was then that a scar across her left forearm caught her friend's eye due to her long sleeve falling back revealing her arm up to her shoulder.  
  
"Sanlaku, are you ok? I didn't notice that slash earlier, though you must have gotten it along time ago."  
  
Sanlaku gazed at the other, looking sad and guilty. The brown haired girl stepped back, almost in disgust.  
  
"You can't feel guilty! We've stolen over 400 artifacts and murdered countless people and never once have you shown a sign of guilt over either! Why now!?" the brown haired youkai demanded, leaning close to Sanlaku.  
  
Sanlaku instinctively turned, not wanting to look her friend for 10 long years in the eyes. Her guilt was overwhelming her mind now, over the innocent people she'd slaughtered without a second thought just for a jewel or a priceless sword. She started to walk away, merely wanting to be left alone, but paused to respond to her friend's questions.  
  
"Laoni, I have to withdraw from our deal, and perhaps even our friendship. I can't stand lying anymore, especially now that one on the case is the famous Youko Kurama. I'll return the jewels I stole and make up for my crimes." Sanlaku murmured before vanishing into the forest.  
  
Laoni stared before she turned to the boulder behind her. There was a flash of steel and black flames and in the next second the boulder was gone.  
  
"You lied to me Sanlaku... You aren't fearful of the kitsune ... you just have gotten emotionally involved with human scum!" she yelled, black flames surrounding her before she disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei glanced at the demon compass Koenma had somehow managed to fasten to his wrist, with the help of several other people. Koenma had modified this one and Yusuke's so that it would lock onto the energy signals of the stolen artifacts. It had finally locked onto one, and it seemed to be a more powerful signal than expected, so he guessed randomly that it was the more valuable artifact. He dashed through the trees, but stopped hearing footsteps behind him.  
  
Hiei whirled, drawing his katana, only to see a harmless Kuwabara along with not harmless Yusuke and not quite harmless Kurama (red haired, green eyed, incredibly considerate, less homicidal version, but he still doesn't eat chocolate) emerged from the thick brush. They all looked pleasantly surprised at seeing the little fire youkai in an area not as remote as usual (saying it was only ten miles away from the nearest city ).  
  
They stood there, not knowing who should say what first. But then Kuwabara's not modified demon compass started to go haywire. The needle turned and swirled madly as numbers whirred away on the minuscule digital screen installed to show distance. It finally focused, reading a little less than a mile away. The group almost instantly vanished, searching for the holder of both the incredible spirit energy and the elusive artifact.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sanlaku gazed down upon the kitsune's jewels woefully. They were brilliant, every glistening shade of blue or green shining in the sun's early light. There were sapphire, turquoise, light blue, forest green, regular green and deep emerald gems, all resting on a red silk pouch in Sanlaku's hand. She plucked out the lightest of the six jewels, knowing the Reikai Tantei were on their way.  
  
She sighed and brushed a tear off her cheek, not watching as it glowed in midair, turning into a small nearly clear yet frosty incredibly light blue jewel. It landed next to a pebble and was concealed by the grass, but any youkai that happened to stumble upon it would instantly be happy, no matter what species.  
  
Hiei burst into the glade, spotting Sanlaku the second he appeared and the jewels in her hand the next. She looked mildly surprised, but the expression seemed rather forced, but it had an immense amount of practice behind it, saying it nearly looked real. The only real give away was the fact that her copper eyes were melancholy, showing no desire to fight, or do much of anything for that matter. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama finally came out of the underbrush behind or beside Hiei, and when they saw the girl they instinctively readied themselves for a fight.  
  
Sanlaku let her eyes wander over the Tantei quickly, her eyes hovering on Kurama for a moment. She broke her gaze and pulled the red bag out from under the five remaining gems slowly, making sure none of them fell. She had sat down on a rock, and her tear gem was next to her feet, nearly invisible because of her shadow. She slipped the gems into the bag, except the light blue which was settled next to her on the boulder until she picked it up and clasped it tightly in her left hand.  
  
She stood but paused, seeing the fighters tense with her movement. A small smile flitted across her face and her right hand, still holding the bag by its tassel, fell to a rest on her katana's hilt. Hiei's own hand leapt to his katana's hilt, Kurama's grip on his rose tightened, Kuwabara looked at a butterfly that had landed on his nose, while Yusuke tensed, expecting an enormous battle. Sanlaku however, seemed smarter than the Tantei had given her credit for.  
  
Hiei watched as the strange girl's hand tightened around her sword's hilt and she lifted it, but not just the blade. She pulled all of it out from under her belt, sheath and all before throwing it to the ground at Kurama's feet. The red head looked cautiously down at the sword, expecting it to explode at any second.  
  
"Did you think I was stupid? I knew damn well that if I tried to fight all of the Tantei at once that I'd be killed. Here... Take these jewels... I thought I could use them, but apparently I can't." she said, dropping the bag into Yusuke's hand, having simply appeared directly in front of him from 12 feet away.  
  
Yusuke reached for the other gem, but Sanlaku pulled her hand away swiftly, turning to Kurama. She held her hand out to him, clenched even more tightly around the jewel than before. Kurama quickly reached out his own hand and felt the cool crystal drop onto his bare hand, the girl's hand retracting and reaching down to her sword. She paused when a long vine snaked down her arm, the thorns causing small rips in the silken sleeve.  
  
"Where are you going? You surely won't let us leave this easily after giving up something you stole." the red head demanded, making the vine tighten. Sanlaku couldn't help but chuckle under her breath. This fox... He hadn't changed a bit according to the stories of the infamous Youko that stole and killed as hobbies. Still ... she had to give him credit for standing up to her when he knew that if he had been alone she would likely have slaughtered him by now.  
  
"Now now Youko... No need to be aggressive... I simply borrowed those jewels, thinking I might return them and get thrown in jail if I couldn't use them for anything. Really all you need is someone to test it on, and you know what I'm talking about. Have fun, but don't hurt yourself." Sanlaku said with a smirk as she picked up her katana.  
  
She glanced at the vine that was now drawing blood from the wounds its thorns had caused. The next moment the plant spontaneously combusted, the black and purple flames glowing with an almost sinister light. Sanlaku smiled when she saw Kuwabara, who was gaping at the flames, looking utterly horrified. Apparently he hadn't had too many good experiences with the lovely flames of hell that Sanlaku and Hiei both found so beautiful.  
  
There was a flash, and the thief vanished, leaving a small piece of paper laying on the ground next to a piece of gravel. Hiei walked over and knelt down, picking up the scrap of singed paper, squinting to make out what was written on it. Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking about the possibilities of where the girl had disappeared to. Kurama was silent, staring down a the light blue crystal in his open palm. He looked strangely pale and his emerald eyes looked frantic, flitting back and forth between humans and the kneeling Hiei then back to the jewel.  
  
Sinlaku Akiryu? Hiei couldn't possibly hide the look of confusion that smothered his face. Then he saw something else, small and shiny, also next to the pebble, mostly concealed by grass. He picked it up and smiled almost happily. They were dealing with a koorime, a forbidden child like him. He could understand this more now, but why had she been crying in the first place? Forbidden children were said to be as emotionless as Youko, unless someone threatened something they cared deeply about...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shiori walked in her front door, smiling happily, imagining her son's surprise when she came home early.  
  
"Shuuichi! I'm home!" she called, closing the door behind her. Nobody answered, but in the bedroom, Liei stirred, hearing the voice calling out Kurama's name. She yawned and rolled over under the sheets, expecting to roll into a red head, or a fox eared guy, though she didn't care which. Liei sat up and looked at the clock. No way...  
  
Shiori leapt at the sound of a door opening, but calmed herself, reasoning that it could only be her loving son coming to happily greet her. Instead, to her amazement, she saw a silver haired girl wearing a blue hakama walk stealthily across the living room. The girl must've known she was caught, because she stopped 4 feet from the door, looking terrified. Time to be interrogated ... by an angry and surprised mother wielding a spatula.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koenma watched as Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei walked out, heading to a new vault that the items had been stored in. A small noise disrupted his thoughts, and he looked at Kurama, his eyebrows raising considerably at the state of the red head. He looked paler than Youko, and his eyes were frantic, flitting around the room, but never looking up even once. He seemed focused entirely on the jewel, but something told Koenma that it wasn't just the gem, that something else was on his mind. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kurama's head snapped up and he walked out, suddenly as good as ever.  
  
"I'd watch him if I were you." Hiei stated, standing in a corner of Koenma's office. Koenma looked over at Hiei, not bothering to question how exactly he got there in the first place. " There's something wrong with him. His mind is in chaos, it seems that Youko and Shuuichi are arguing, over what I couldn't really tell, but it involved Liei."  
  
"Hiei, who is this Liei you're talking about?" Koenma questioned, looking curious. Hiei opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, unsure if he should tell or not. If he did tell, saying that it was very illegal for a youkai and a human to be involved in a relationship, then he would have to split up with Rei, saying there was absolutely no possible way for him to tell about Liei and Kurama without mentioning her. But with the look Koenma was giving him... He probably didn't have much of a choice.  
  
"Well... ummmm... She's a human..."  
  
"Yes, yes go on."  
  
"And Kurama likes her, both sides..."  
  
No response to this.  
  
"She has a friend too... Rei... And... I like her friend... Just a little though... Well, ok... not a little... I like her a lot... She's a good fighter, and nice when not angered..."  
  
Was it just Hiei, or was the silence getting unnerving?  
  
"She spent last night with Youko... And none of us have any idea what happened, even Kurama..."  
  
"You're saying that Kurama can't remember what his other side did..."  
  
"But we got there at 1:45 and he wasn't doing anything to her, but in my opinion he was WAY too close to her..."  
  
Oh great Hiei... You're starting to babble... Just like Botan, only not as bubbly, just hysterical... Really professional and really convincing... At this rate he's not even going to let you finish before he decides what to do...  
  
"Hiei, calm down. As long as you or Youko don't mate either of them you can stay with them, even if they are human. But only if they accept you as youkai, and-No, don't interrupt Hiei. It's very rude. I know that this Liei has already accepted Youko, or Kurama or whatever you wanna call him..."  
  
Sigh of relief there... Rei would kill him if he so much as glimpsed her without clothes, or without pants for that matter, even if she was wearing underwear. Not that he'd dare try and lure her into anything... She may have acted like a moron at some times, but she was a lot smarter than she let people believe... And her punches really hurt...  
  
"Koenma, back to the case... I found something, and I want to see if you can look up the name on it. That demon thief we caught up to today left it behind, and I think the person or thing may be able to tell us about her." Hiei said, still shaking with relief as he handed the scorched paper to Koenma, who squinted at the name before nodding.  
  
"I'll look this up. It sounds like the name of a demon, and maybe even a relative of her. Well, keep an eye on Youko for me. I know that he likes Liei, but I think that with what you heard he may not be trustworthy with her alone anymore." Koenma said, picking up a cellphone. Hiei turned and walked out, then suddenly remembered Rei and dashed down the corridor, scattering neatly stacked piles of paper behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei leant against the wall, checked her watch, kicked a pebble into an unlucky passerby's shin, then cursed at the various birds singing above her. Hiei should have been here by now and Rei was starting to get bored. People stared at her and whispered to each other as they passed, saying that girls usually didn't stand outside apartments with a sword tucked under a cloth belt whose only purpose was to hold the sword there. Had she been else where, say, oh, the Makai, nobody would have noticed the sword. Just the shorts and T-shirt, though the backwards baseball cap may have drawn more attention...  
  
Hiei ran up the street, invisible to any normal people and a blur to others not so normal. He saw Rei quickly, standing outside her apartment complex, ignoring the attention she was unintentionally drawing to herself. Hiei leapt down, landed in a muddy puddle of water, cursed loudly, drawing all the attention from Rei to himself, muddy and wet, his gravity defying hair not so gravity defying anymore.  
  
Rei laughed, walked over, grabbed his arm and pulled him away the crowd staring after them until a car crashed into a telephone pole. Then they all went running away, screaming and waving their hands above their heads when the tree caught on fire. Hiei's eyes widened in horror as Rei dragged him off.  
  
"My... My tree... Holy shit! My KATANA WAS IN THAT TREE!!!" Hiei yelled, vanishing in an instant. Rei stopped and looked around. Where the hell did he go? Then she heard gasps from the (now further away) crowd. She turned, and glimpsed Hiei standing in the middle of the flames. Her eyes widened and she sped across thirty feet of pavement until she was six feet away.  
  
Hiei stood in the middle of the flames, ignoring the stunned crowd.  
  
"Oh... Oh yeah... I have my katana with me..."  
  
'Did you just remember?' his jagan taunted.  
  
'Hey! This is MY mind, not yours!'  
  
'Technically it's both of ours. Now, look around and tell me how much memory altering I'm gonna need to do. I'm just reminding you that you're standing in fire in front of...?'  
  
'Twenty people... Um... Crap ... my shirts on fire... Uh... I have to explain this to Rei...' Hiei thought, putting his hand on his chin, looking upward.  
  
'Would you mind getting out the fire first moron?'  
  
'Shuddup... I can still gouge you out. Hm ... how to explain...'  
  
'FOR GODS SAKE! GET THE HELL OUTTA THE FIRE AND I'LL HELP WITH THE NINGENS MEMORIES AND WITH REI!!!'  
  
'You need a serious chill pill dude...' Hiei thought, stepping calmly out of the flames. The crowd backed away, superstitious old ladies with garlic brandishing it in front of them like.. grenades... Rei looked envious, but Hiei didn't really see it, because old ladies started to pelt garlic at him. He glared at them, not noticing that the sheath of his katana was starting to smoke.  
  
His jagan, had it been visible, would have been rolling its, um ... self, cause it doesn't really have any eyes to roll. Hiei caught the next 'grenade' and chucked it back at an old lady. The next minute, all the people were laying on the ground with swirly eyes and memories that told them they were practicing ballet, and that they were all 6 year old girls except for the 6 year old girl in ballet. She thought she was a professional wrestler and 32 years old.  
  
Rei looked at Hiei, still in awe.  
  
"Dude ... sweet... You were just standing in the middle of fire... Can I try?! Hey... Why are you looking at me like that?" Rei questioned, looking at Hiei curiously, who was giving her the strangest look ever.  
  
"You're not scared?"  
  
"Why would I be? You were just standing in the middle of a fire! I've ALWAYS wanted to do that! And I've always wanted to ski on an active volcano, but that's not really important..."  
  
"Come here." Hiei said, not really giving Rei the chance to come when he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the apartment building. He pulled her up the stairs, ignoring her very loud protesting.  
  
"What are you doing? Where are you taking me? What d'you want me for? Why are you dragging me up the stairs? You coulda taken the elevator ya kno- "  
  
"Would you just shut up? I'm draggin you up the stairs, that's what I'm doing. I'm taking you to your apartment so I can talk to you, and since when has the elevator worked? It was broken last night." Hiei answered.  
  
'What in seven hells are you doing?!' his jagan yelled.  
  
'Shuddup. And don't try to take over her mind. I want her to know what I am so she doesn't ask more questions.' Hiei thought back, stopping at Rei's apartment door. He pressed his ear against the door, and heard only the whir of a ceiling fan and a snoring fox cub. No important living things, so to hell with opening the door the normal way; it was locked anyway.  
  
Hiei slammed his shoulder into it and it burst open, slamming into the wall very loudly. He threw Rei into the room, landing her next to the kitchen table. She actually stayed still for once, watching as Hiei tried to fit the door back on it's hinges. He finally succeeded and he turned back to Rei, who was watching him warily from where she'd landed.  
  
"I need to tell you something Rei..." Hiei began, reaching up to pull off his bandana.  
  
to be continued  
  
Aren't I evil? A cliffhanger, again. You all probably hate that habit of mine don't you? Well, thanks to all the people that have read my stories and reviewed... Oh, and for those of you who don't know, I have another story, The Attack of the Chibis, and I'm not sure whether I should continue it or not. Until the next chapter... ja... And just in case you forgot, I'm accepting line challenges now! 


	7. Kyoryoku Youkai

Chapter 7  
  
Kyoryoku Youkai  
  
by lieiavalon2044  
  
For the person who wanted another Rei/Hiei moment... Happy birthday, most of the chapter is just Hiei and Rei... Though... Maybe not exactly what you had in mind.  
  
Hiei tightened his grip on his bandana and ripped it off. He closed his eyes, letting his jagan open fully but didn't watch the picture it showed. He was for once in his life actually terrified, mostly because he didn't want to hear Rei's response because he was already so attached to her, just after barely two days.  
  
Rei's eyes widened and she gaped at the third eye on Hiei's forehead. She could tell that the pupil was a deep purple almost like her own eye color and around the pupil it glowed a deep crimson, but it was very faint. She cautiously got up from against the back of a kitchen chair and walked closer to him. Hiei grimaced when he felt her fingers tracing around his jagan and he closed his eyes tighter. He didn't like her fingers so close to his weakest point, even if she was gentle and kind toward him and nobody else.  
  
"Look at the scars here... You got this thing implanted didn't you?" Rei whispered, still tracing her fingers around his jagan, but now looking at it very closely.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes nervously and was taken a back at how near she'd gotten to him, even with his jagan fully exposed and glowing brightly.  
  
"You aren't afraid of me? Even though..." he drifted off, thinking of the best way he could end his sentence. Rei backed up a bit, took her fingers away from the sensitive skin around his jagan and smiled when Hiei let out a shaky sigh of relief.  
  
"Should I be scared? You haven't done anything to hurt me, or anything harmful to me at all for that matter. I don't care that you're a demon, you're still my Hiei and I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"You would scream and run away if you saw my full demon form..." Hiei mumbled. To Rei, he looked absolutely miserable, but then his expression seemed to lighten if only just a small amount.  
  
'What a brilliant idea... That'd work perfectly... All I'd have to do would be prevent her from being possessed by it... But she's strong, and so is her spirit. She should be fine.' Hiei thought happily, beginning to smile.  
  
'What are you thinking that you're keeping a secret from me Hiei? Did you get an idea? Why are you actually smiling?!' his jagan questioned, almost reaching hysteria.  
  
'Because I have an idea. I won't tell you yet because I know you would disagree and yell at me for hours and drive me insane. And don't you say anything or I'll start singing the Song That Never Ends until the end of my life!'  
  
His jagan didn't respond. It thought of The Song That Never Ends as the greatest threat ever dreamt up in all three worlds. Hiei smiled at the desired effect on his jagan before locking his gaze into Rei's. He inwardly marveled at how violet and innocent her eyes looked now. She qualified as beautiful to him, even if everyone else thought she was a tom boy.  
  
"Um... Hiei?" Rei questioned. Hiei was staring deep into her eyes and the expression in them was seriously unnerving her. She blinked when his jagan began to glow even brighter and darker crimson than before.  
  
Hiei watched as Rei's eyes fogged slightly and her eyelids drooped wearily as she stumbled towards him. He jumped forward, catching her before she hit the floor as she passed out, having been put into a very deep trance for a reason only known to Hiei.  
  
'What the hell did you do to her?!' his jagan shrieked in its high pitched too fast for its own good voice.  
  
"I knocked her out." Hiei stated plainly out loud, leaning Rei against the back of the couch near the entrance to the kitchen. He stepped back watching Rei all the while. It wasn't like she was doing anything except breathing, but he couldn't help but think how peaceful she looked. She gave the impression of being deeply asleep, relaxed, leaning against the back of the couch while moonlight spilled from a window, casting silver light over her.  
  
'What are you gonna do to her?!' his jagan demanded.  
  
Hiei let out a menacing growl and his jagan quickly shut up. He smirked and slipped his shirt off over his head, tossing it back into the kitchen where it landed on the back of a chair. Now he stood in front of her ( though she was unconscious and unable to appreciate the sight), without a shirt and bathed in silver light which danced over his well muscled torso and baggy black pants. He growled again, silencing his jagan before it even started to speak.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing his self entirely. Several slits appeared along his chest, abdomen and arms before they opened like his jagan had earlier, which showed that they were also eyes. His ears lengthened slightly and came to points, as did his fingernails and fangs. His hair split at the top, causing it to look stranger than usual. His skin turned green and he opened his normal eyes, whose red pupils were surrounded by faint yellow light. He'd transformed into his full demon form. (And hopefully you've all seen his demon form, because I don't want to explain it anymore.)  
  
Hiei walked back to Rei and picked her up gently, having to avoid breaking the trance and keep his extra eyes along his arms and chest from being damaged. He stood her up and steadied her by wrapping his arms almost affectionately around her. He brushed his fingers through her ponytail and pulled out the tie, which happened to be purple and tossed it to the ground. Her hair was thick, not quite what he'd call silky and was actually more of a reddish brown than the plain brown he'd guessed earlier.  
  
'Now, would you mind explaining what you're going to do?' his jagan questioned very quietly.  
  
"Fine." Hiei said, brushing Rei's bangs away from her forehead. "I'm going to give her a jagan. She should be fine, nothing really serious can happen from her having one, even if she is human."  
  
'WHAT?! SHE COULD BE KILLED! AND IF SHE'S LUCKY AND DOESN'T GET KILLED, THEN SHE'LL EITHER GO INSANE-ER, BE POSSESSED BY IT, OR TURN INTO A DEMON LIKE CREATURE! Her chance of surviving it and staying normal would be very low, I guess... And besides, I like her just the way she is... But, it is really tedious to have to be so cautious around her... I guess she could use a few improvements... Ah, what the hell. It can't hurt to try it. Go on green boy!' his jagan finally finished. Hiei smiled and brought his face closer to Rei's, almost afraid to breathe.  
  
He gently touched his forehead to hers and ignored the steady stream of 'ow's coming from his jagan. Hiei waited a few seconds to see if Rei would respond but when she showed no sign of feeling anything what so ever, he pressed his jagan hard against her skin. He couldn't tell what was happening, his sight blinded by pain but every now and then he could make out a scarlet glow that would glow brighter, then fade then brighten again. He'd thought the infusion of his powers would be painful, but he was completely overwhelmed by the agony. He closed his eyes and dug his long sharp nails into her shoulders (very hard and unintentionally) as tears streamed down his cheeks from his blood red eyes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koenma opened another drawer, glanced over the tabs sticking up from the hundreds of files, then slammed it shut. He and his assistants were searching for clues as to who this Sinlaku Akiryu was, and due to the fact that hundreds, perhaps even millions of demons and humans put together had names beginning with 'si'... it was a rather tedious process. Even in the crime files they hadn't found a trace of him, or her, or whoever this person was.  
  
"Koenma sir!" George yelled from the other side of the room. Koenma looked over at him and saw that George was waving a file around energetically. " I found it!!!"  
  
Koenma instantly sprang from the ladder and came down so quickly that when he did impact with George's head, he bounced back up several feet before landing very hard on the tiled floor. (What's with the Reikai and TILES? Is it for easy clean up if a ghost or ferry girl upchucks or something? I wanna know! Umm... In case you haven't guessed, I'm hyper at the moment...*^^)  
  
"Well?! Who is it?!" he asked excitedly, ripping it from George's hands and opening it.  
  
Their jaws dropped to the floor. There was barely a page of information and that wasn't minus the space it took for the picture of him. It was a guy, but George guessed he had a lot of trouble with people seeing him from a distance and thinking he was a girl because of his long sapphire hair. From up close, he couldn't as easily be mistaken for a woman because his light blue eyes weren't girlish at all and his figure... Not even close. He (guessing by what was visible of him in the picture) wore a blue and white yukata and a sword was carried on a strap across his back.  
  
"It's most certainly not what I expected..." Koenma muttered, looking over the information quickly. " Look here George... It says he's 16, a water youkai exiled from somewhere, with about a lower 'A' class energy level... Um... Don't need to know that... Blah blah blah... Ah, and it also mentions that he has a younger sister named Sanlaku Akiryu! Didn't we find her in the crime files?" he added, floating over to the filing cabinet reserved for criminals.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei leant heavily against the back of the couch, now breathing heavily and in his regular (as in, not green) form. He glanced at Rei, who was out cold and now had a jagan on her forehead. Hiei winced as his muscles protested as he leant over to examine his work. The jagan was purple, much like his own, and halfway closed.  
  
Hiei smiled absentmindedly.  
  
"I think I broke a law..." he said breathlessly, tracing his fingers weakly around Rei's jagan.  
  
'Nope...' his jagan replied, just as weakly as Hiei had spoken. 'We didn't break any laws... If you don't count the one about implanting something of demonic nature within a human's body and or soul...'  
  
"I hope she won't notice..." Hiei said, pulling Rei into his lap and leaning against the couch.  
  
'Of course she won't notice... She'll just think she's got the first 3- D tattoo or one heck of a pimple... Hey, check and see if she's got fangs!'  
  
"Why? And how?"  
  
'To see if your putting so much of your demonic energy into her affected her in any other way than the intended way... And I'm sure you know how to check...'  
  
"No way. I already did that once and-"  
  
'I know you wanna!'  
  
"Nope."  
  
'Come on...'  
  
"No."  
  
'Please? She won't wake up...'  
  
"Was that supposed to encourage or deter me? If she wakes up she'll bite my head off!"  
  
'Oh come on... Her mouth may be big, but I don't think it's that big.'  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
'Well... Heh, this is rather amusing actually... In the hallway... sorta... It was adorable if you ask me... A common thing to occur between young lover youkai...'  
  
"I am now even more disturbed than when Yusuke was talking earlier and fried half of my brain away into oblivion. You don't really mean it-"  
  
'Wandered? You'd just be doing the same exact thing if you checked for fangs.'  
  
"You are truly the sickest eyeball I have ever held a conversation with." Hiei concluded with an angry growl." And you're making me sound like a nut job!"  
  
(Did any of you catch what Hiei said? He said 'the sickest eyeball I have ever held a conversation with'. Is Hiei talking to eyeballs?! Again?!?!)  
  
'Well then do it and I'll leave you alone! Besides... Nothing youkai- ish happened between you and Rei in the hallway at all...'  
  
"HAH!!! I KNEW YOU WERE LYING!!!" Hiei yelled, his fangs looking much pointier than usual because his mouth was opened so wide.  
  
'Eeep...'  
  
"DIE!!!!!!!!"  
  
'OW! YOU POKED ME!!!'  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHA!!! SERVES YOU RIGHT!!!"  
  
'Shuddup or you'll wake up Rei!'  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Hiei looked at Rei quickly before he sighed in defeat. He truly hated his jagan. What had he been thinking about when he'd decided to get it? Oh yes... About Yukina... The only person he'd cared about back then... Even her well being wasn't worth having to put up with this thing in his forehead that jabbered 24/7... But maybe Rei's well being and Yukina's were worth it...  
  
Hiei shifted Rei's position in his lap and brought her face closer to his. He gently touched his lips to hers before pushing his toungue swiftly into her mouth. He traced it over her top teeth and jumped in surprise when a fang jabbed into his toungue, which he drew out very quickly to nurse inside the comfort of his own very familiar mouth. He leant back against the couch, feeling like all his pride had been sucked into a giant vacuum, entirely disgraced by his actions and tried to ignore his singing jagan.  
  
'Rei and Hiei, sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! First comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes a... GROSS!!! What SICKO HUMAN MADE THIS SONG?!?!? AHHHH!!!! HIEI!!! Don't kiss her again!!! PLEASE!!!'  
  
Hiei smiled against Rei's lips and wrapped his arms around her again, despite the fact that he still ached. He suddenly became very relaxed, happy, and almost warm and fuzzy though he couldn't explain why. He slowly separated his lips from Rei's and buried his face in her shoulder. She smelled kinda sweet and feminine, but not overly sweet or girly... Not flowery. Hiei liked that, apparently a lot because he fell asleep, still nestled in Rei's shoulder.  
  
to be continued....  
  
Ok. The short seventh chappie... This is really random, but in that last paragraph... I imagined Rei and Hiei like that... So kawaii... Well... Um... Ok, here are things for you to do!!!  
  
*Read this! *Review this! *Give me a line challenge! If you have one! *Read my other story! The Attack of the Chibis! *Don't kill me if this was a cliff hanger like ending!  
  
Ok, that's it. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this, and don't worry... Shouldn't take an incredibly long time to get up, but writing the roughdraft'll be difficult. Know why? School starts this week. Please don't kill me if it takes a long time... 


	8. The Friend of The Kitsune

Chapter 8  
  
The Friend of The Kitsune  
  
by lieiavalon2044  
  
A note. I have changed the spelling of 'Shuichi' in previous chapters to 'Shuuichi'. And I included the footnotes a friend wrote for this... There aren't that many, just a lot near the beginning and there are about 12 altogether. These are available at the end of the story. The numbers show how which one is related to which... Of course. Oh... And um... I'm no longer referring to Hiei as a koorime... And I changed his last name to his actual last name, Jaganshi, and Sinlaku and Sanlaku now have the last name of Akiryu.  
  
Liei walked silently up the stairs, swinging a bag idly over her shoulder, ignoring people who stared as she passed them. She was too busy thinking about the last time she'd walked up these stairs to the 12th floor with Shuuichi, or Kurama. He wasn't with her now, in fact she hadn't seen him since last night, if Youko counted, and she was on her way to his apartment now to see if she could talk to him for a while... If Shiori wasn't there. (1)  
  
Her thoughts drifted back to last night when she'd slowly walked up these twelve flights of stairs with Kurama, talking quickly to drive the idea of champagne (2) out of his head. He'd been so friendly and kind ... she never would have guessed he was a demon to be feared so much, but somehow end up liking despite his power.  
  
'Well... Youko isn't so bad (3) ... He's ok, just doesn't know how to react to someone caring for him... He must've been so lonely during his life... He didn't seem like the kind of person to care about many people at all, even on demon standards (4)... Like someone he actually did care for was harmed and he feels like it was his fault... Maybe I should talk to Kurama about Youko... Or his Youko half... Whatever the heck it is...' Liei thought, pausing as she reached the ninth floor, which was mostly deserted and quiet.  
  
She glanced down suddenly at her left arm, brushing a finger over it to cool the strange burning sensation that came with the mere thought of the kitsune. Then she sighed, continuing to massage her arm to rid it of the tingling sensation as she began up the stairs to the tenth floor.  
  
'I guess we were about here...' she thought when she reached the landing and stopped to admire the plant she'd admired last night. It grew in a large clay pot next to a perfectly normal elevator that for some strange reason, skipped floors 7, 9, 13, 14 and never reached 24 no matter what.  
  
'This was where Kurama stopped to rest until he started to act like he was in pain... Hand on his forehead and everything... Except for blowing chunks... Well... That isn't really associated with pain... Just stomach aches... Which really ... ache... Duh...' (5)  
  
She checked her digital watch quickly, and thankfully the screen glowed green in the very dim light. She had by now almost entirely blocked her 'Kuwabara Moment' (as she had learned to relate him to stupidity on the first day) from her mind and focused on other things.  
  
'Might have been around this time too... That was when I thought I saw something shiny in the plant and stopped to look... That's when he groaned... I turned and asked if he was ok...'  
  
~*Memory Sequence~*  
  
(In the special circumstance that you did not understand that, this is what happened between Liei and Kurama last night before they got to Kurama's apartment and met a slight 'racial barrier'... Which was... Last night... Five chapters ago... You get the point...)  
  
Liei glanced back at Kurama, having heard him let out a moan. His eyes were closed, he had a hand on his forehead and was breathing very heavily... Obviously in pain of some sort. She turned from the plant and the shiny thing and walked to him. He winced when her hand rested on his shoulder in concern. He didn't want her near him now... Even if he had absolutely no clue as to what was happening.  
  
"What's wrong Shuuichi?" she asked quietly, kneeling down next to him and moving his hand from his forehead to place her own cool hand there. Kurama almost let out a sigh of relief from her much cooler skin touching his forehead which felt consumed by fire.  
  
"Shuuichi... You're burning up... Your fever is really bad... Maybe we should take the elevator up. It'd be faster and easier on you so basically- "  
  
"Liei... I'm fine... Why don't you go home? It's late and you're probably exhausted."  
  
'Already? Oh how disappointing... That means I won't get to play if she leaves... And even I won't break into the house of a young girl... Damn honor code...' A very familiar voice said unhappily inside Kurama's head. Kurama groaned in pain, making the look of concern on Liei's face deepen as he paled and leant hard against the wall behind him.  
  
'Go away Youko... You're not allowed to touch her and I'm NOT going to let you out around her...'  
  
(Wait... I just noticed something... Youko said he had an HONOR CODE. I never thought he had one, let alone heard of one! Wait...It probably has two rules... Ok, nothing big to bring up... Sorry... Please continue... Random jabber... Horrible habit of mine...)  
  
'Tut tut... Little Shuuichi, you know I can over power you whenever I wish to, even if you don't want me out... It's not a matter of your will, just my power over your own feeble power... But don't worry... If I get out I won't harm the little human... She's much too naive to prey on...'  
  
"Shuuichi?" Liei questioned nervously. Now he looked really pale and his pain seemed to be increasing. He moaned, cringed and when he tried standing up, he just slid down to his knees and bent over, his hair covering his face.  
  
"Just go home Liei... I'll... I'll be fine soon..." he whispered, wincing again.  
  
'Oh what a wonderful surprise! I seem to be winning against the human! I get to play with the girl after all! Yay!!! HAPPY DAY!!!'  
  
'Leave her alone Youko! Even if you're careful you could end up hurting her seriously...'  
  
'Why do you say that?' Youko questioned, pausing his attempt to escape from his human prison.  
  
'You don't have emotions to tell you when to stop... You won't be able to tell when you need to be careful because you don't have emotions... You may give up to your fox will and slay her, or worse...'  
  
'Honestly Little Shuuichi... I don't need emotions to be careful... I'll treat her just as carefully as I treated demonesses I met during my lifetime... And what did you mean by worse? Oh, just for your reassurance, my honor code prohibits me from doing that also...'  
  
'She's human Youko! You're a powerful demon and she's an average human girl! Her body and energy are weak and useless if you lose control of your will! Compared to you she has no power at all!' Kurama thought angrily, finally managing to sit up.  
  
He opened his eyes, hoping Liei would have left but apparently he didn't know how concerned females could get over one's well being because she was still sitting next to him, looking confused and worried. She opened her mouth slightly to say something, but Kurama cut her off.  
  
"I thought I asked you to leave..."  
  
Liei managed a nervous smile and stood up.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were ok... I guess I'll see you tomorrow... Oh, and you can always call if you need some help and get sick again... Bye Shuuichi!" she called as she turned to leave.  
  
'WHAT!? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LET THE GIRL GO NOW!!! NOT AFTER ALL THE EFFORT I PUT INTO TRYING TO FREE MYSELF!!!' Youko roared, his power exploding through Kurama's system, overwhelming the red head entirely.  
  
The next second, what had been a pained red headed human was a silver haired, golden eyed nearly 2 meters tall kitsune. He stood up quickly, pulling a seed out of his hair, clasping it tight in his palm and stepping closer to Liei, who had already managed to get halfway down the stairs.  
  
"You don't have to go... Liei..." he stated calmly, his voice incredibly different from Shuuichi's, being more hostile, manly and almost sulky. (6)  
  
Liei turned in surprise and saw something green racing toward her. Pain exploded in her neck and she blacked out, falling backward into Youko, who after sending his plant after her had dashed behind her and he now held her tightly in his arms. He smiled, his fangs glinting brightly and leant down to let them brush over her delicate skin, careful not to puncture it. That was later on the kitsune's schedule.  
  
~*End Memory Sequence Thingy*~  
  
Liei sighed again. She couldn't remember what had happened after she blacked out, of course, but guessing had narrowed down the options. One, the kitsune had taken her up to the room to decide what he should do with her. Two, he already knew what he wanted to do with her and only took her up to the room for more... Privacy... That made her shiver uncontrollably, though she wasn't sure what emotion it was that caused it... But was praying that it wasn't what she was sure it was... Even though she wasn't really sure.  
  
Then she stopped, glancing up at the sign which read in big red numbers;  
  
12th Floor  
  
(Yes, I am very well aware that letters are letters and not numbers. In other words, I am aware that the sign isn't just numbers.)  
  
It was deserted and absolutely quiet on the twelfth floor. Not even the dimmest ray of light came from beneath the doors. Liei actually found herself thankful for the light fixtures, even if they did look absolutely horrible.  
  
Liei started down the shadowy hallway then stopped barely even halfway down. Another Kuwabara Moment. A really really stupid Kuwabara Moment.  
  
"I don't know Shuuichi's room number..." she murmured looking about in confusion.  
  
"Lost miss?" an unfamiliar voice asked behind Liei, making her jump. She whirled and blinked, unsure of what she was actually seeing.  
  
"Excuse me but... Why do you have pointy ears?"  
  
The man's eyebrows raised slightly and he took a step closer to Liei, his visible eye glinting with curiosity.  
  
"You can see my ears are pointy? Do you by any chance know Kurama?"  
  
"Of course! Wait a sec... He told me only a few people knew his real name and I've met all of them! Who are you?!" she demanded.  
  
The man smiled and pulled a scythe blade out from behind his back and it seemed to be suspended in midair, whatever he was holding it by incredibly difficult to see. Liei squinted and managed to make out a frosty transparent rope was tied to the scythe below the razor sharp glistening clean blade.  
  
"Just a friend of the kitsune... As I presume you are... His scent is overwhelmingly strong on you..." he said as he walked closer, holding the scythe now by the cold steely surface the rope was fastened to.  
  
Now Liei was able to make out more of his strange distinguishing features, like the black hat he wore that was practically dead in hat terms. (7)  
  
He wore a black vest like shirt which was tattered and frayed around the edges and a silver pendant rested on the exposed 'V' of his chest. Around his waist was a tied piece of cloth that fell around his back and sides, contrasting greatly with the black pants he wore underneath it. He wore shoes, but Liei didn't really take the time to determine what kind they were.  
  
As the man (I'm hoping it's obvious who he is by now) advanced, Liei was able to see his long shiny black hair, which was longer than it looked because of the ponytail he wore it in. And even though the illusion had been cast that he only had one eye, she noticed that the frayed brim of the hat simply covered the other. He also had long leathery wings that came out from his shoulder blades, and they could have been considered as handsome... If you like that sort of thing.  
  
He reached up and pulled the pendant off his neck, the reflective leather straps wrapped around his arms shimmering in the dim light. He lifted the pendant to about his shoulder height and Liei backed away warily, but never took her eyes off the blood red gem surrounded by bright silver.  
  
"What do you want with me?!" Liei asked, trying not to sound horrified, but only succeeded in sounding like a not so squeaky chipmunk being scared to death by a cat.  
  
"You'll find out what I want soon enough Liei... Just be a good little girl and listen to what I want you to do...' he said, an evil smirk having formed on his face.  
  
Liei backed off more, unable to find the will to respond, or run away like she wanted to. The pendant was now being swung hypnotically and Liei began to feel strange and staggered back further, shaking her head to rid herself of the unpleasant sensation.  
  
"You may as well know my name... I know yours now so it'd only be fair..." he said, still swinging the pendant.  
  
"My name is Kuronue... a demon as you so naively pointed out... Had you not said anything about being able to see through my illusion I might have let you pass, but I was already very interested in you..." he continued, sounding rather bored with the subject.  
  
Kuronue smirked happily, watching the young human slowly give in to his control and collapse to her knees. She wasn't completely under his control, but nearly in a trance. He walked closer, watching as she struggled against his influence then she finally faltered and collapsed completely to the floor.  
  
Liei opened her eyes wearily came face to face with Kuronue who was kneeling next to her. He was smiling evilly, leaning on his hand where the pendant's bright red stone and silver chain wound between his fingers brought the thought of why she'd been here in the first place back to her mind.  
  
"But I need to talk to Kurama... I need to know..." she mumbled weakly, entirely zoned on the pendant.  
  
Kuronue's face suddenly went entirely unreadable and he let his desires come through, but not nearly in full. He grabbed Liei's chin and lifted her face up, rubbing a thumb idly over her cheek. Then he leant in and kissed her roughly, not caring whether she enjoyed it or not, and when he finally let go he took in a deep breath to make up for what had been lost during the kiss. He gazed down at her drawn up into his lap, passed out, resting her head on his shoulder, her brilliant white hair mingling with his ebony tresses.  
  
"You needn't worry about Youko hating you... He likes you well enough... Enough to come after you, even if it's just because you're a pretty thing..." Kuronue whispered, gently wrapping his arms around Liei and standing up. On his way out, he took his scythe and laid it neatly on the ground in front of Kurama's door, the one the strange scene between the youkai and human had developed right across from.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke knocked on Rei's door again. He'd been knocking on this door for well over five minutes and she still hadn't answered. He tried turning the doorknob to let himself in, but found it locked. He turned around, then stepped back from the door and pointed his finger toward the center.  
  
"Oh, PLEASE don't let anyone hear this!" he whispered before he yelled, "SPIRIT GUN!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei suddenly woke, entirely due to the door flying off its hinges and sailing into the couch. He got up, leant Rei against the back of the couch and turned again to see Yusuke standing in the doorway, rubbing a hand on the back of his head.  
  
"Oops... Uh, sorry Rei... What the-?! HIEI!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR SHIRT?!?!?" (8)  
  
Hiei smiled and looked around, knowing his shirt had to be around this apartment somewhere. He would have known he'd be tired after the transfer and that he wouldn't feel like moving much. Then he spotted it on the back of a kitchen chair. He pointed.  
  
"There it is. And here..." he said, holding up his bandana. "Is the good ol' friend that covers my jagan."  
  
Yusuke stared at Hiei. He wasn't surprised Hiei's bandana was off; He didn't like having to hide his jagan. He was more surprised by the amount of blood spread over Hiei's forehead. It wasn't a huge splash of blood, but it was enough to make Yusuke think it strange.  
  
"Where... Where's Rei?"  
  
"Right here." Hiei answer pulling Rei up form behind the couch by her collar. Yusuke's eyes narrowed. He walked over to Hiei, bent down slightly to look at Rei then stood up. He looked down at Hiei, who was gazing up with innocent ruby eyes.  
  
"Why is her energy different now Hiei? And why can I smell blood on her?" Yusuke asked under his breath. Hiei tried his absolute best to look blank, but something must have given him away...  
  
"You... OOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're in so much TROUBLE Hiei! You broke a LAW!!!" (9)  
  
"It's not the first time I've broken a law, Yusuke."  
  
"You mean you've had s-"  
  
"NO YOU MORON!!! I DIDN'T CLAIM HER AS MY MATE!!! (10) I MADE HER HAVE A JAGAN! SEE!?!" Hiei yelled, pulling off the bandana he'd put on Rei's forehead to reveal that it was also bloodstained.  
  
Then the worst thing of all happened. Rei woke up. And she was still suspended in midair by her shirt collar.  
  
"Wha... What happened?" she mused, looking first at Yusuke, then the door lying on the couch (11), and then at Hiei, who was still shirtless.  
  
"Hiei... Where's your shirt? Did you not like it? How much Martial Arts DO you do anyway?" she questioned, looking over him. Hiei smiled.  
  
'Might as well confess Hiei... She's gonna kill ya if ya don't... And you'll have lotsa explaining to do if you're gone one night...' his jagan sighed, still closed to avoid as much attention as possible when surrounded by spatters of blood.  
  
"Well Rei... Earlier when you saw me standing in the middle of those flames... And the reason I knew what you were thinking in the hallway after Shuuichi and Liei kissed... It's because I'm a demon... A fire demon and I got this third eye, my jagan, implanted..."  
  
"You've already told me that Hiei. Just answer my questions."  
  
"Um... Ok... I'll start with the shirt... It's over the back of the kitchen chair. I do like it and believe me, I do a lot more Martial Arts than you think I do. I'm a Reikai Tantei and..." Hiei drifted off, looking at Yusuke.  
  
"No, Yusuke... It won't go back on the hinges that way..."  
  
"What are you now Hiei!? A door repairer guy!?!" Yusuke yelled from the doorway. Rei tapped Hiei's shoulder quickly to get his attention.  
  
"I don't know you, but I really find it necessary to breathe..." she whispered. Hiei just stood there, not understanding what she meant.  
  
"You can put her down anytime now Hiei." Kurama called from the doorway, which still happened to be door less. He was swinging a strangely shaped bag from his left hand and carried a black rose in the other.  
  
"Kurama! What are you doing here!?!" Yusuke questioned from the kitchen, making some hot chocolate despite the fact that it was nearly pitch black inside the house.  
  
"Ku... Kurama?! I thought his name was Shuuichi!!!" Rei said as loudly as possible without having air. She looked up at Hiei. "Are you going to put me down and explain this or not?"  
  
Yusuke looked at Hiei in astonishment, leaning on the still not in its right place door.  
  
"You told her you were a demon, but you didn't tell her you're a Reikai Tantei?"  
  
"Of course I told her I'm a Tantei. I just mentioned it less than three minutes ago."  
  
"Forget that!!! Just.Tell.Me.What.In.Seven.Hells.Is.Going.ON!!!" Rei yelled startling all of them. Hiei swiftly pointed as Kurama.  
  
"He explains."  
  
"What?! Hiei! He's a PANSY BOY FROM FRANCE AND HE PRACTICALLY MADE OUT WITH LIEI IN THE SCHOOL HALLWAY!!!"  
  
Silence. Lots of silence. Lots and lots of silence. It's quiet. Really quiet. Really really quiet. Way too quiet. This is awkward for Kurama, huh person? Yes, I'm addressing you. You as in the person reading this paragraph. Or should I say, this exceptionally quiet paragraph? Now... Let's have some noise, other than the guy sleeping upstairs!!!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!? KURAMA!!! YOU KNOW THE RULES!!! NO RELATIONSHIPS WITH HUMANS!!!" Yusuke shouted, waving his hands wildly above his head. Kurama sweat dropped and stepped back nervously.  
  
(Rei's thought's in Yusuke's 'no relationships with humans' line; "What the hell is he talking about?! Is he a vampire or something? Eep... What if they're all psycho vampires out to get me!?! VAMPIRES ARE SCARY!!! MOMMY!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!")  
  
"It was just one kiss, Yusuke..."  
  
"BUT YOU STILL KISSED HER!!! AND YOU NOT ONLY BROKE REIKAI RULES, BUT SCHOOL RULES TOO! NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION IN SCHOOL! THAT MEANS NO MAKING OUT ALL ROMANTIC LIKE!!!"  
  
"The kitsune made me do it though!"  
  
'Yeah... Blame the innocent little oh so very loving and caring kitsune!' Youko mock sobbed inside Kurama's head.  
  
'Oh, and as a note to that last comment Shuuichi... You're lying. I wasn't even attracted to her then. You kissed her on your own free will. I wasn't attracted until you started kissing her... Ah... What have I become?! Interested in humans... But a hot human at least...' Youko added in a very bored tone.  
  
"LIKELY STORY FOX-BOY!"  
  
"Well, how come you and Hiei are exceptions to the rules?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You and Hiei are demons, but I'm the one getting in trouble. Hiei kissed Rei several times (12), and Yusuke is Raizen's heir, in other words half demon, and he's with Keiko."  
  
Hiei felt blush creeping up his cheeks and sweat trickle down the back of his neck. How'd Kurama know? How'd he know he'd kissed Rei more than once?!  
  
"Shuuichi..."  
  
"Yes Rei?"  
  
"Why'd you say 'the kitsune made me do it'? Did Liei's pet fox make you kiss her?"  
  
"Well, Rei, in a previous lifetime I was a kitsune, Youko, the greatest known thief o all the Makai. Now I'm pretty much two people in one body, except when Youko takes over and causes me to change into my demon form, which is Youko's true form and he has all the control."  
  
"You're a fox..."  
  
"Yes Rei. I'm a demonic fox and my name is Kurama."  
  
"You're dating Liei..."  
  
"Yes Rei."  
  
"Liei's dating a fox... I despise foxes... HOLY SHIT!!! LIEI'S DATING A DAMN FOX AND I HATE EFFIN' FOXES!!!"  
  
Kurama nervously excused his self from the room while Rei was forcefully subdued and tied to a chair by Hiei with some help from his jagan.  
  
"I HATE foxes... And my previous best friend is dating one... Dammit..." Rei muttered, staring at Hiei as he made his way around the room, grabbed a pillow and sat next to her, leaning close to the tied up girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama closed the door to Liei's room and looked around, not sure if there would be anything lying out that was... Unmentionable... But thankfully there were no such things, so he deemed it safe to explore and began by looking under the bed. The floor was entirely dust bunny free.  
  
'This is the most blue I've ever seen in a place this small...' Youko remarked, still shaken up by Rei's reaction to Shuuichi's being a fox demon.  
  
"Kurama?" Yusuke asked through the wooden painted pure white door.  
  
"Can I come in? You never did answer my question as to why you showed up here."  
  
"Sure Yusuke... Just watch out for Scylla behind the door."  
  
"Scylla? Isn't that that cursed naiad with like six heads, twelve legs ect that lives under a rock next to Charybdis? Why is Scylla here?"  
  
Kurama paused, wondering how Yusuke happened to know about Scylla and Charybdis, but decided not to. He'd write it down later in a special journal he kept called 'The Brightest Dim Moments of Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara'. It was very good for a laugh. He'd have to publish it one day.  
  
(If I'm in a good mood, I'll actually write a story called that. Don't count on it for a while though.)  
  
"No, Scylla isn't behind the door Yusuke... Just come in..." Kurama groaned, trying to cover up how impatient he really was.  
  
Yusuke stepped in, looked around nervously then walked in all the way, deciding that something with twelve long tentacles for arms would have grabbed and eaten him by now. Kurama yawned and sat down on Liei's bed, twirling a rose between his fingers.  
  
"So... Why'd you come here Kurama?"  
  
"I was looking for Liei. Youko told me he heard her outside and to wait for her to come ring the doorbell but she never did... Youko said he may have heard something else and when I came out to look for her I nearly stepped on this..." he said, pulling a crescent shaped scythe out of the bag he'd been carrying with him.  
  
Yusuke stared, watching as an immensely long frosty clear rope kept on coming and coming out of the bag. Then when the end finally came, Yusuke briefly glanced over the metal point, almost like a spear tip but more decorative, at the end of the rope then looked back at Kurama.  
  
"Was... That supposed to mean anything in particular?"  
  
"Yusuke... Don't you know who this belongs to?"  
  
"You."  
  
"No... Whoever owned it before they left it in front of my door."  
  
"Um... Uh... No."  
  
"I guess I should tell you... Back when I, as in Youko, existed in the Makai, I had a partner in my crimes. The man's name was Kuronue, a relatively powerful demon that used scythes like these as his main weapon. He was also skilled in basic hypnotism which he used a special necklace he always wore to perform..." Kurama said, drifting off and running his finger over the scythe blade. Yusuke looked impatient and was giving the kitsune the,'Yes? Go on.' look.  
  
"So what does Kuronue have to do with all this? Is he trying to find you again or something?"  
  
"He was supposed to have been killed, Yusuke. He was caught and I wanted to help him and started back to but he told me to go on... That he wasn't worth both of us getting killed for... I mourned his death afterwards when I found his remains... He'd been impaled with many bamboo spears and his blood soaked the grass all around him... I could have sword he was dead... I guess that somehow, he survived..." the redhead said, his voice fading to a whisper as he swung the scythe back and forth in long arcs.  
  
"Oh goodie. Now I know practically everything to know about this Kuronue dude who's supposed to be dead. But this still doesn't make sense. Were you trying to make a point or something?"  
  
"I don't know how you're still alive..."  
  
"Shuddup fox-boy or next time I see you I'll cut off that damn tail of yours! Weeeeeeeeelll... Let's go check on the lovebirds."  
  
It was Kurama's turn to be confused.  
  
"Lovebirds?"  
  
"Yeah! You know, Rei and Hiei? They might be all soap opera-y cause they don't think we're listening! Kinda like,'Oh, Hiei... I... Will you please marry me?' 'I'm sorry but I can't Rei... I'm a demon and I've had three billion affairs.'"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At this point, Hiei and Rei, who were listening by the door, both were stunned/horrified. Rei turned to Hiei to see that his ruby eyes were wide and staring blankly at...  
  
"YOU----"  
  
"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE A SICKO!"  
  
"You thought that... What Yusuke is saying in there... Is true?" Hiei said with a snicker.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME!"  
  
At this point Rei's words were entirely pointless. Even if Hiei had had huge ears he wouldn't have heard a single syllable of Rei's shouting due to the fits of laughter he was in. In fact Rei couldn't help but think that he might be having a seizure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"'What!? You #_@Q*$^#@O*)^#*%&*$^%!!!' And then she chops him up into tiny bits! And then she-"  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
"SHE BURIES THE BODY OF POOR DECEASED PARTIALLY CREMATED HIEI IN THE SHINY PORCELAIN BATHROOM TOILET-"  
  
"Yusuke... Get a hold of yourself..."  
  
"POLICE COME ZOOMING DOWN THE LANE, WAKING UP PEOPLE EVERYWHERE AND PISSING THEM OFF! IGNORING THE SHOUTS OF 'TURN OFF THOSE %@&#(^%&# SIRENS AND LET SOME DECENT PEOPLE GET SOME DECENT SLEEP!' THEY GET OUT A MEGAPHONE! THEIR SIRENS STILL BLARE LOUDLY AND DRAMATICALLY IN THE BACKGROUND!"  
  
"Yusuke... Please... Stop yelling... You're giving me a migraine..."  
  
"-- YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP YOU PSYCHOPATHIC- NEGLECTED-CHILD-FREAK-OF-NATURE-HOMICIDAL GIRL!"  
  
"SHUT UP NOW!" Kurama finally yelling, accidentally losing control and letting Youko surface in the process. Yusuke looked dumbfounded, still holding a lampshade in front of his mouth for a megaphone.  
  
"I... Got a tad carried away didn't I?"  
  
"Just a little..." Youko growled, laying down on the bed and burying his face in a pillow.  
  
"YOU CALLED ME A HOMICIDAL-NEGLECTED-FREAK-OF-NATURE-PSYCHOPATHIC GIRL! YOU LEFT OUT PYROMANIAC!" Rei screamed, punching Yusuke in the stomach. Hiei stood calmly next to the door, observing the brutal beating Yusuke was being paid by Rei. He also made a mental note that read somewhere along these lines;  
  
Do NOT at ANY cost ANGER REI in ANY way WHATSOEVER! If you plan on doing so, the hospital is just a phone call away. Reserve a room before hand. Thank you.  
  
His little secretary of his mind smiled and waved her notepad at him before poofing out of his vision. Then he noticed that Youko was biting the edge of the pillow, which he assumed was Liei's saying that the entire room smelled like her.  
  
"Uh... Youko?" Hiei questioned nervously.  
  
"Why are you biting the pillow?"  
  
to be continued...  
  
(Don't kill me! This is eleven pages long!!!)  
  
Um... Yeah, I'm alive peeps. Just had three billion homework assignments... And I got writing happy in the rough drafts for this... And didn't edit too much... LINE CHALLENGES PLEASE!!! I need stuff for chapter 9!!! And this IS NOT the final copy!!! Oh, yes! How could I forget! FOOTNOTES!!!  
  
1) Wink, wink, nudge, bludgeoning. ^^  
  
2) Naughty Kurama! You've been a very naughty boy!  
  
3) Are we thinking of the same Youko?!  
  
4) No Duh  
  
5) So he's NOT immune to everything!  
  
6) -_- panic... run... now  
  
7) Ah... The power of love... The special bond between a man... and his hat...  
  
8) ...Awkward moment...  
  
9) - - whoop-did-dee-di-doo-da-doop-de-dah  
  
10) O.o  
  
11)Rei: WHY DO YALL LIKE KNOCKIN DOWN MY DOOR?!  
  
12) Rei: Did I miss something here? Last I remember, it was once. 


	9. Feathers

Chapter 9  
  
Feathers  
  
by lieiavalon2044  
  
PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! LINE CHALLENGES!!! I need something to DO besides homework! Please! Oh yeah, and if you like Yu-Gi- Oh! And want to read my Yu-Gi-Oh! fic I posted, go on. I'm not sure if it's on the website yet though...  
  
"Uh... Youko?" Hiei asked again, trying to tear the kitsune's attention from the mauling of the pillow. He stepped to the side of the bed and thought of hitting him over the head, but Youko looked up, the edge of the pillow caught firmly between his fangs.  
  
"What do you want Hiei?" Youko mused, looking entirely lost in his own little world because of the glazed look of his golden eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to that poor innocent pillow?" Hiei asked, watching as Youko resumed mauling it. He succeeded in quickly tearing a hole in the corner and pulled out a small fluffy feather.  
  
"I... I think... It smells... Sweet... Wonderful..." Youko said, pulling the feather out of his mouth before the fluff got stuck to his tongue and started to taste nasty. Like chicken. He couldn't stand the taste of chicken and to him, all bird feathers tasted like chicken.  
  
Youko pulled his fangs out of the pillow and rolled onto his back. He felt cold again, almost like ice. He couldn't stand it after the one night of his life he hadn't felt that way for such a long time. He wanted Liei there, laying beside him, relying on him for warmth, her sweet scent relaxing him to sleep. He shivered. What he wanted was a repeat of last night, before Yusuke and the others had showed up. It'd been absolutely perfect, even if she was human. He could imagine what he would have said, oh, about five hundred years ago if someone told him he'd fall in love with a human. He'd cut of their head that's what. He'd talk later.  
  
But even now he couldn't seem to understand his want for her... Maybe like Hiei wanted Rei ... But they both knew it'd have to end eventually, before either of them lost their control and Rei or Liei had to suffer the consequences of bearing a demonic child... Of course, the child would end up killed off by the Reikai long before birth but scars would remain. He shook his head violently, not wanting to think of disturbing things happening to the one human he truly cared for  
  
He felt warm and fuzzy when he was near her and it by itself was a pleasurable experience he'd never experienced before. He felt almost like he was in his fox form it made him feel so warm and fuzzy inside and out. But this was a different kind of warm and fuzzy, the kind that you can't get from actually having a warm, fuzzy fur coat. The emotional kind. He couldn't help but wonder if Hiei felt the same way around Rei. He'd have to want the girl pretty badly if he'd given her a jagan and transferred power into her. Maybe he'd felt warm and fuzzy around her in his demon form when they were closest.  
  
Hiei watched the kitsune, who was gazing at the ceiling, brushing his fingers over velvety black rose petals clasped tightly in his palm with a long white feather. He cast his gaze towards Hiei for a moment and quickly glanced away. Hiei caught the brief question he'd asked through telepathy and felt reluctant to answer it even though neither Rei nor Yusuke would hear. Yusuke was out cold and Rei was pouting in a corner.  
  
'Hiei, do you feel strange around Rei? I mean, as much as I know you or I never dreamed we'd say this, strange as in warm and fuzzy?' the kitsune asked, now staring at the ceiling again. Hiei paused. If the kitsune was trying to get blackmail, he'd better have a notepad and a pen. He'd get Hiei to do anything if he used what was coming as blackmail.  
  
'Actually... Yes, I do... It's weird. I can't explain it. I've never felt that way around a female, or a male, mind you, ever before in my life. I actually love her... Not that I know what love feels like... I know that it's different than the way I love Yukina, in the way that I don't feel like she needs to be protected as a little sister... It's just so confusing...'  
  
'I sure hope you've never felt that way over a male.'  
  
'SHUT UP KITSUNE! I'M NOT GAY!!!!!! I like Rei, and she's female!'  
  
'I could've sworn she was a male by the way she acts. I wonder if you could get her into a white, frilly dress?'  
  
'Ha. You and whose army? Even that wouldn't work! I doubt ANYTHING could get her into a dress!'  
  
'Chocolate. I ought to know. She rather liked Godiva's chocolate covered strawberries didn't she?'  
  
'Yup. But it wouldn't get her into a white frilly dress. Uh, so... Why did you come here? You never did answer.'  
  
'I never got the chance to. Yusuke changed the subject and Rei yelled at me.*shiver* I suppose I ought to wake Yusuke up though. It was, after all, his question.'  
  
'You're sounding like Shuuichi, Youko.' Hiei smiled at the look of disgust that flitted through the kitsune's eyes and expressed itself clearly with a flick of his ears. He got up and kicked Yusuke.  
  
"Wake up." he said, kicking him again. Rei turned and saw that Youko, the damn fox was turned away from her, focused on using Yusuke as a soccer ball. Perfect. Too perfect.  
  
Hiei missed half of what happened, but from what he saw he guessed that Rei had somehow pounced Youko from halfway across the room. Now the kitsune was sitting on her back, nursing his lightly bleeding tail. He glanced down at Rei, who was angrily tapping her fingers on the floor, waiting for the kitsune to get off.  
  
"Ow..." Yusuke said, sitting up. He looked over to see Youko sitting on Rei's back and burst out laughing. Youko chose that moment to stand.  
  
"YUSUKE URAMESHII!!! I'M GONNA CUT YOUR EFFIN' HEAD OFF FOR THAT!" Rei yelled, punching Yusuke, unintentionally knocking him out. Youko glanced at Hiei and whispered;  
  
"How are you still breathing?"  
  
Hiei couldn't hold it back. He let out a snort of laughter, nearly doubling over. Youko stared. Hiei+Laughing=MEN IN WHITE! HURRY! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Because I can't really do this part any other way... It's the way it is.)  
  
Kuronue: HAH! I win! Alright! GO MEEEE!!!  
  
Liei: You've been cooped up too long in that Insane Asylum... It's just a game of chess...  
  
Kuronue: I STILL WON! I USED TO NEVER WIN AT THIS GAME BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN KITSUNE AND NOW I'M WINNING! THIS IS MY LUCKY DAY! Hey, wanna play strip poker?  
  
Liei: I'M NOT A SLUT!  
  
Kuronue: Then why does Youko like you? **leans forward, knocking over a couple pawns**  
  
Liei: What? **looks stunned**  
  
Kuronue: Youko only liked girls who would willingly give him their body for his entertainment and of course he wouldn't take just anybody... **said very matter-of-factly**  
  
Liei: **HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU WINGED FREAK! HE'S NOT A PERVERT WITH ME! Wait... If what he said... Is true...** **She stands up suddenly** I know I probably shouldn't ask this because it's none of my business or yours, but HOW MANY AFFAIRS HAS THAT SILVER FOX HAD?! AND HOW OLD IS HE KURONUE!? I DEMAND OT KNOW AT LEAST THE ANSWER TO ONE OF THOSE QUESTIONS!  
  
Kuronue: 1153.  
  
Liei: **stands horrified** Uh, Kuro-chan ...  
  
Kuronue: Don't you dare start calling me that.  
  
Liei: Which question was that supposed to answer exactly?  
  
Kuronue: **pauses** I think... The second one. Now, let's play a fun little game of strip poker now shall we?  
  
Liei: NO YOU HENTAI!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So that's why you came here? Because you think Kuronue kidnapped Liei? But why would he do that? He has nothing to hold against you Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed, watching Hiei using his jagan to keep Rei's mouth closed and also keep her from injuring anyone.  
  
Youko nodded, casually leaning against the wall.  
  
"I don't know why he took her or where he took her, but it was obviously to get back at me. And I wanted to make her safe... I was going to actually put this jewel to good use..." he said mournfully, holding up the gem the youkai thief had given him.  
  
It was now Hiei's turn to speak up, now that he'd convinced Rei to stay quiet and go to another room.  
  
"What is that jewel for anyway? Earlier I could tell that you and Shuuichi were arguing about doing something to Liei but I never caught what. It involves that gem doesn't it?"  
  
Youko nodded, tossing the gem from one hand to the other to entertain his self.  
  
"This gem is rather powerful and I'm beginning to think that Sanlaku knew more than she should have known about me if she knew about Liei and this gem's use. I will not state its purpose, however, because the Reikai would forbid it no matter how many excuses I ever came up with." he said very truthfully.  
  
Yusuke leaned forward.  
  
"So Kurama, what does it do? I swear I won't tell and if you do and you didn't intend to use it I won't tell either..."  
  
Youko glanced around the room, checking to see if any of the annoying Reikai people were there listening. But they weren't, saying that they were finally getting around to meeting Sinlaku, the demon supposed to be the thief Sanlaku's brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"PLEASE!!! No more walking Koenma sir! We BEG it of you!" George and Botan gasped out at the same time as they walked through the absolutely deserted field on the very borders of the Makai. Koenma turned, sitting on Botan's oar and listening to the radio as he ate a lollipop.  
  
"Come on! According to the paper, Sinlaku should live some where right around here!" he called watching as the two tired assistants trudged along the path.  
  
"Did someone say my name? Hm? Oh HAPPY DAY!!! VISITORS!" a voice called from ahead. They all stared to see none other than an overjoyed Sinlaku running down the path to meet them.  
  
Sinlaku halted in front of them, smiling and ignoring the roguish sapphire bangs that partially obscured his eyes. He wore entirely light blue clothes, some of the cloth so light it seemed to be white as snow, while other parts seemed too dark to be considered as light blue. He was smiling, showing his sharp fangs which were very clean and white indeed and his icy blue eyes glittered happily. He was about Yusuke or Shuuichi's height and probably about the same weight as Shuuichi too. He was maybe as thin as Shuuichi, but they guessed probably like Youko, thin and strong.  
  
"Um, excuse me sir, but, you're Sinlaku, Sanlaku's sister?" Botan asked, wondering if two siblings could really be exact opposites besides Hiei and Yukina. The man smiled even wider (if it was possible, but it seemed so for him) and nodded happily, a few more of the rogue bangs falling over his forehead and eyes.  
  
"Of course little San-chan is my sister! What have you heard of her? Has she been a good girl as I told her to be or has she been naughty and deserves punishment from her big brother?" he said, still smiling. Koenma was now searching for his binky which had fallen out during his attempt for record gaping, requiring no acting at all.  
  
"Well Sinlaku it seems that your sister has..."  
  
"Ah! What has happened to my hospitality? You must come with me to have a cup of tea or sake while you speak! You shouldn't have to stand out in the hot sun! Come to my home and cool yourselves in the refreshing mountain air!" Sinlaku said, and suddenly all of them went zooming up the hill on a surge of water that had appeared out of midair.  
  
"Really Sinlaku this is nice but is it really necessary!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Botan screamed out as they zipped up a steep slope and then down the other side. Sinlaku poofed up next to her smiling.  
  
(I'm not sure if you're thinking this, but wouldn't you hate to have him for your older brother? I know I would. O.o)  
  
"Why? Do you not appreciate the speed and grace of traveling this way? It not only works wonders for cooling people down, but it also waters all my herb gardens I use for healing little San-chan whenever she comes home with boo-boos!" he said joyfully. The water they were riding on swerved abruptly into an opening in the side of the mountain and they all hit dry, but soft, ground.  
  
George stumbled out of the room and Koenma followed, both searching for an appropriate place to rid their selves of their lunches. Botan coughed and watched as the water flowed away down a dry riverbed until the cave was entirely dry. Sinlaku laughed brightly as he helped Botan up and handed her her oar.  
  
"I believe this is yours ferry girl! Now would you be so kind as to tell me your name? I do not wish to sound rude when ever I address one so fair as you!" he said, smiling charmingly.  
  
(AGH!!! HE NEVER STOPS SMILING! What's with this guy!? Eternal sugar rush or something?!)  
  
Botan touched the sleeve of her kimono, not believing that it was perfectly dry when she'd just been tossed like a leaf through all the water that defied every law ever made specifically for water. Especially the one that clearly stated;  
  
Rule No. 5,479 For Water: Water is not to flow uphill or defy gravity in any way. (Rule No. 003)  
  
"Well Sinlaku, now that I'm over the traumatic experience of getting here, my name is Botan and I'm here to talk to you about your little sister Sanlaku." she said, sounding professional.  
  
Sinlaku looked sad now. Botan stared.  
  
"What?" she asked, feeling squeamish. He said nothing, but kept staring at her with large hurt puppy dog eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked again. He sniffed a tear dripping down his cheek, turning into a tear gem before it ever hit the floor.  
  
"You didn't like the ride?" he asked, half way sobbing. Botan felt like hitting herself or slapping him. He was crying over her saying that the traumatic ride up here wasn't enjoyable!  
  
Botan walked over to the sobbing youkai and patted his shoulder.  
  
"It's alright Sin-chan. I was just surprised and didn't expect to get here by surfing uphill!" she said, smiling.  
  
(AGHH!!! WHAT"S WITH ALL THE SMILING!? Oh, yes, now you'd REALLY hate to have Sinlaku as an older brother wouldn't you? ^^)  
  
Sinlaku looked up and brushed a tear off a pale slightly sun burnt cheek.  
  
"You mean you thought it was fun Botan-chan? I'm sorry I got carried away like that... It's just I haven't had visitors in so long... And San- chan hasn't been here for so long and I've gotten lonely..." he said, regaining his smile in two seconds.  
  
"Um, yes... That's ok Sinlaku ... I can understand. Now, about your little sister..."  
  
"She stole something didn't she?" he asked, looking melancholy. Botan looked surprised for a moment.  
  
"Yes she did in fact... How'd you know?"  
  
"She's my San-chan. I ought to know her by now shouldn't I?" he said cockily, smiling again and swiftly kissing Botan's cheek. Then he vanished back into what Botan presumed would be a kitchen as she stood there, hand on her cheek, blushing madly.  
  
Koenma's jaw dropped. So did George's. They both then had to drop to the moss covered floor at the same time as they hid behind a rock when Sinlaku reappeared, carrying cups of tea on a tray. He waved his hand a a plant nearby grew, or at least a few of the leaves did forming chairs and a table that could support quite a bit of weight. But if Kuwabara sat on it... Death to plant.  
  
"Koenma ... Did you see that horrible demon kiss poor Botan like that? And she LIKED it too!" George said, turning to Koenma.  
  
"Um, Koenma sir?" he questioned.  
  
Koenma looked up, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Botan doesn't love me!!!!!" he wailed, and started to wail even louder, tears coming from his eyes as two fountains. George drowned in sweat drops.  
  
"Um, Koenma, isn't it too early for you to be saying that? It was just one kiss after all and she didn't even say anything about it to him!"  
  
Koenma suddenly stood up, now in his teenage form. His eyes were sparkling and he had that look...  
  
"You're right George! I shouldn't be jealous of a youkai! Here I come Botan my love!" he called, walking toward her.  
  
Botan looked over, having to hold her breath to keep from exploding with the laughter of Sin-chan's replies to what Sanlaku had done.  
  
"Koenma sir!" she gasped, running over to him. He was laying face down on the ground and she turned him over.  
  
"I... slipped on moss..." he said, his eyes swirly. Everyone face faulted , except for Botan who would have squashed the now mini Koenma.  
  
"Koenma sir..." she sighed, sipping her tea the next second until George ran into her, making her spill the steaming beverage on Koenma.  
  
"OWIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laoni stared angrily ahead of her. Nothing at all to do. Sanlaku had left and effectively vanished, leaving Laoni with nothing to torture.  
  
"Damn her... She just had to get involved... I told her not to get attached to anyone but did she listen to me? No! Don't listen to Laoni cause she doesn't effin' MATTER!" she yelled, the tree branch she was sitting on bursting into flames and vanishing.  
  
"Oops..." she mumbled before she fell into the lake she'd been sitting above, attracting the attention of two morons who had been sitting next to the lake.  
  
"Hey baby! Are you a fallen angel?" (Moron #1)  
  
"Or maybe she's a mermaid!" (Moron #2)  
  
"Grr ......" Laoni growled, the water around her starting to boil.  
  
"Woah man! She's one hot chick!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liei snored lightly, ignoring the fact that she was horribly uncomfortable being chained to a wall. Kuronue watched her sleep, disbelieving that any creature could fall asleep being so horribly uncomfortable. He got up, yawning and left the room.  
  
"Liei-chan?" a voice whispered softly in Liei's ear. She opened her eyes groggily to see Shuuichi standing in front of her. She smiled happily and wanted to strangle him with a hug, but decided that he needed to be alive to get her out of here. And then there was the minor complication that she couldn't move at all.  
  
"Kurama!" she said happily and then she noticed Hiei and Yusuke standing behind her.  
  
"Don't worry Liei-chan. They're here to help you get out." Shuuichi whispered, breaking the lock and stepping into the cold room Liei had been locked in.  
  
Yusuke and Hiei watched the fox as he unfastened the chains around Liei's wrists and ankles. Then he leaned in and kissed her quickly on the cheek, causing Liei to blush and mumble something under her breath. The two walked out of the cell, and Liei looked around, confused.  
  
"Where's Kuro-chan?" she asked, making Yusuke and Hiei's mouths drop.  
  
"You're calling him Kuro-CHAN when he kidnapped you!?" they both yelled into the girl's ear. However it seemed that Liei was one of the few humans able to block out any sound she doesn't wish to hear, even if the sound is barely two inches from her ear and incredibly loud. Lucky her. I want that skill too... I could block out the morons droning on about football!  
  
"Liei, are you ok?" Shuuichi asked, looking around for Kuronue. He didn't expect the youkai to just give Liei up, especially since he seemed to have kissed her and it smelled like they'd only been a few feet apart from each other during most of the time that she'd been there.  
  
Liei smiled. She knew where Kuronue was and that he was watching very nervously, waiting to see what she would do. She might as well surprise him. He expected her to hate Kurama now, especially after he'd told her how many affairs he'd had and that had turned out to be a very frightening number of times.  
  
"I'm fine Youko Shuuichi-chan!" she said happily, though she had no clue why she called him that.  
  
She then turned around, hugged the red head tightly and kissed him, ignoring Yusuke's flashing camera and Hiei's bugging eyes. Somewhere in the middle of the kiss, Kuronue fell down from his ledge, his own eyes having popped out of his head and rolled onto the floor. Then Yusuke and Hiei had the difficult choice of either watching Liei and Shuuichi, who was now Youko, or watching Kuronue crawl around the floor frantically searching for his eye balls. They chose to watch the second, leaving Youko and Liei by their selves when they dragged Kuronue out of the room, his eye balls now in their correct places, though still bugging in horror.  
  
Liei finally pulled away from the kitsune, feeling very dizzy while Youko felt... Happy. He watched as she took in a deep breath and stood up straight again. She was smiling, but looked worried about something. He stepped closer to her and bent down to her height so he could look at her eye to eye. She sighed and hugged him, and had a difficult time hanging on when he stood up to his full height again.  
  
"Youko ... Would you still like me if I hadn't been telling you the truth these past couple of days?" she whispered. Youko paused wondering what she was talking about when he heard a clink on the floor. He looked down to see a solitary tear gem glittering there, while two more fell to join it.  
  
"You're her... You're Sanlaku aren't you?" he whispered, holding her closer. She nodded and sobbed slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry I lied... but Laoni ..."  
  
"She's your partner isn't she?"  
  
"Was. And just a partner in crime... Nothing more Youko ... You don't need to use that gem anymore... Unless you'd prefer it that way." she whispered, still crying into his shoulder. The kitsune smiled and sat down against the wall, letting Liei sit in his lap.  
  
"It's ok ... I was going to use it on you, and I may but..." he murmured, lifting her chin up.  
  
"I think I like you the way you are now... No more secrets from now on, ok?" he said, hugging her softly. She nodded and hugged him back, cuddling into his shoulder. He looked up, seeing a blanket from the Makai made with feathers from a special bird. He reached up and pulled it down, draping it over the young thief and his self.  
  
(GAH! I'M GAGGING HERE! I'M GAGGING FROM THE ENORMOUS AMOUNT OF FLUFFINESS! CHANGE SCENE!)  
  
to be continued  
  
Or better yet, end chapter. Lots of fluff huh?Might be from all the feathers... And I don't think that some of you will consider that as fluffy. I do and I know my friend will, but... I don't think I'll write that much fluff in one chapter like I did today. I've been rather active in my writing this weekend! And thank you kenshinobsession for stating your opinion and supporting me since nobody else seems to have reviewed in a while... 


	10. The Kuwabara Monitoring System

Chapter 10  
  
The Kuwabara Monitoring System  
  
by lieiavalon2044  
  
Yay! Thank you Windkit, kenshinobsession, miyako, kitsune16 and Shadow Jaganshi for reviewing! I'm sorry this took so long it's just that I've had four billion projects I've had to do (ex. Poster 20 Facts on William Shakespeare, Invent a Creature and Tell us Everything and We Mean Everything About It, Write a Myth, Fill in all the major rivers, lakes, seas, mountains and oceans of the world, and many more I absolutely despised.) and school drains away all my imagination. There's my perfectly honest excuse. Oh, and weekends have been filled with doing projects so... Yeah... Oh, if any of you remember the scene with Hiei explaining he and Rei's relationship and Youko and Liei's to Koenma, that was the morning after they found Youko and Liei together. He delayed a while there, then got frantic because it was 7:30 p.m. and he was supposed to have met Rei. I forgot to insert a day. ^^ Oops... ^^  
  
"I don't believe it..." Kuronue mumbled staring at the stairs as Hiei dragged him down them. The little demon looked at him, looked at the way- back-when design carpeting, which made him gag then looked up.  
  
"What do you not believe? That the carpets look so awful?"  
  
Kuronue nodded no and flicked the fringe of his hat, clenching his pendant tightly in his hand.  
  
"Then what can't you believe?"  
  
"Well, I can't believe that Liei kissed that damn kitsune even when I told her how many affairs he'd had. I also can't believe you have a girlfriend. I can smell her right now. I'm guessing your height or shorter and tom-boyish with a knack for martial arts?"  
  
"Yup. That's Rei Yoruryu pretty much. And the wooden sword. Can't forget that. Oh, and the jagan I gave her earlier."  
  
" Hey Hiei, stop conversing with the enemy. We're supposed to be getting ready to punish him after all." Yusuke called over his shoulder. Kuronue rolled his eyes at the same time as Hiei.  
  
"So basically you wanted to break Liei and Kurama up when you kidnapped her?"  
  
"Hey, I didn't even know I was going to kidnap her. She just walked down the hallway and I smelled kitsune on her, so I thought 'Hey this oughta work' and it just happened. Boom." Kuronue explained.  
  
"Hiei, stop talking to him!" Yusuke said from up front. Hiei stuck his tounge out behing Yusuke's back and let go of Kuronue's shirt, which he'd been dragging him by. He stretched and yawned and then began walking down the stairs next to Hiei.  
  
"So, you were just going to talk to Kurama? Nothing evil at all?"  
  
"Yup. Just a short conversation with him."  
  
"Sounds reasonable."  
  
"Hiei, STOP TALKING TO HIM!!!"  
  
"You know Yusuke, I could go kill Keiko right now if I wanted."  
  
"Oh really Hiei, be nice to him. He could blast your head off if he wanted."  
  
"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?! MINE OR HIS?!"  
  
"I'm not on a side. I am simply an outcast little youkai in need of some loving attention."  
  
Yusuke and Hiei stopped and stared at him. He stared back, looking thoroughly confused.  
  
"What? What'd I say?"  
  
"Dude... Are you, well, you know, gay?" Yusuke asked, edging away from him. Hiei was also backing away, and Kuronue still looked confused.  
  
"What... is gay?" he asked innocently.  
  
"URAAAMEEEEEESHIIIIIIII!!!" a loud, stupid voice called from the landing above them. They all looked to see Kuwabara running down the stairs toward them, then stop in midstride when he saw Kuronue.  
  
"Uh, guys, who is the creepy gay-looking guy?"  
  
"HE DOESN'T LOOK GAY! AND OH MY GOD! HE'S GOT POINTY EARS!" Rei squealed, launching herself at Kuronue who let out a sound between a yelp and a squeak as he attempted to jump away in terror, only succeeding in falling backwards down the stairs.  
  
Hiei and the others looked down the stairs and sweatdropped to see that Rei had pinned the helpless Kuronue to the floor and was playing with his pointy ears. Kuwabara then tapped Yusuke's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke, earlier I think I saw that other demon thief girl. She was down by the lake and her clothes were all wet. I went down there later and there were two people from my drama class laying there all bruised. They looked like uh... uh... uh..."  
  
He drifted off. He looked like he was thinking hard, but they couldn't tell. Hiei glanced at Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke, I believe that was the longest sentence he's ever said. Should we record that on your Kuwabara monitoring system?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You baka. Remember? The records you're making on your computer to monitor increases in his intelligence?"  
  
"Oh yeah. That thing. I think you're right too, shorty. We'll have to record that. But after you and Kuwabara find the freaky demon girl. I have to go rescue Kuronue." Yusuke said matter-of-factly, pointing down the stairs to where Rei was now attempting to pull off Kuronue's hat while pulling his ears.  
  
Hiei glared at Yusuke, who winced and stepped back.  
  
"What?"  
  
Still staring.  
  
"Whaaaaat?"  
  
Still a silent, creepy, five foot tall, three eyed fire youkai staring evilly.  
  
"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???" Yusuke yelled, stepping back to fall down the stairs, forming a dog-pile on top of Kuronue and Rei, who both protested loudly and let out strange squeaky sounds as the air was forced out through their mouthes, much like a squealing balloon.  
  
Hiei turned, still looking evil, and decided to stop by Rei's apartment to get his sword.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" Kuwabara asked, following Hiei. Hiei didn't answer.  
  
Five seconds later.  
  
"Where ya headin' Hiei?"  
  
Still no reply. Ten seconds later.  
  
"Where ya goin' shorty?"  
  
No reply. No visible reply at least, except for Hiei vanishing. Kuwabara looked around.  
  
"Uh, I guess I'll have to go get the freaky demon thief girl."  
  
Kuwabara smiled, idiotic ideas that would make the school dunce go green with envy of how something could possibly be so stupid. He stood up straight and tall, pulling the many times over repaired headband of love out of his pocket. He tied it tightly around his forehead, and, right in the middle of the hallway where on either side were sleeping people in apartments, declared at the top of his lungs;  
  
" I, KUWABARA THE GREAT, SHALL GO DEFEAT THIS EVIL MONSTER, ALL FOR THE LOVE OF MY DEAR YUKIN- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! WHY IN SEVEN #$%&@!* HELLS DID YOU THROW A LAMP AT ME? AND HIT ME?!"  
  
"Because it's 11:55 you moron! LET DECENT PEOPLE GET SOME DECENT SLEEP!" the disgruntled man in boxers yelled before slamming the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(The Following is Brought to You By: *BOTAN SNEAKS INC.! Need something private stolen? We'll take anything you need, and nobody but you will ever know where the heck it went! So chose; Botan's company! The best for all you nosy people out there!* I hired this company to steal Fritos, which in case you don't know, is the tape recorder that Kuwabara is speaking over.)  
  
"12:30 a.m, Kuwabara Monitoring System! I can tell it's here... It's got to be here... My focus now will never be disrupted! Ooh, what's this? A playboy magazine? Sweeeeeeeeet!"  
  
**Crackle of silence, sound of various 'oo's and 'ah's, then a door flying open.**  
  
"KUWABARA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU'RE FOUR HOURS PAST YOUR CURFEW!!! WHAT ARE YOU READING?!"  
  
** Crackle of magazine being swiped from Kuwabara's hands by Shizuru, then a loud thud.**  
  
"KUWABARA! HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT DIRTY MAGAZINES LIKE THIS! YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF I DON'T TAKE IKICHI AWAY FROM YOU! NOW IN BED MISTER AND TAKE THAT PATHETIC HEADBAND OFF!!!"  
  
**Sounds of ripping, a long moaned 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!', then the sound of fabric ripping, then a very loud thud, then silence, excluding a door slamming shut.**  
  
to be continued  
  
I know it's not much, but at least I updated. I didn't edit this much, so I hope it's funny. Don't ask how the hell all this time is passing because I honestly have lost track of how many days have passed. It might be two, or three or four. I don't know. Well, if you read at the beginning, you'll know it may be forver until the next chappie appears, so please try and not kill me! I'm trying as hard as I can here! Complain to my teachers if you want this updated faster! ^^ 


	11. Kuwabara's FreakyDemonGirl Hunt and Fire...

Chapter 11  
  
Kuwabara's Freaky-Demon-Girl Hunt (and Fireworks)  
  
by lieiavalon2044  
  
"1:45 a.m, Kuwabara Monitoring System! Ok, I have successfully escaped the wrath of Shizuru, the menace of the Makai! But she ripped up my Playboy magazine!!! I MOURN THE GOD BOOK!!! *many minutes of weeping, crying, fists banging on the ground etc...* Ok, I'm done now... *sniffle* Now I shall... Uh... I... Oh... I... uh... Forgot... Hang on one sec' there Frito Chili Pie!!! I'll be right back!"  
  
*Sound of feet pounding on grass. Then silence. Then a strange sound that sounds like a fox cub or something of approximately the same size. Sound of breathing now. Very loud breathing. And then, finally something legible.*  
  
"HEY! PUT THAT DOWN YOU MANGY- OHH!!! IT'S SOOOOOOO ADORABLE! Hey wait... I've seen you before... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE FOX OF HELL SENT BY YAKUMO, from the Netherworld, OWNED BY LIEI, also from the Netherworld, WHO CONTROLS THE EVIL BEAST'S ACTIONS!!!!!!!"  
  
* windows opening*  
  
"SHUT UP YOU &*%*^$&^&^$^$&^%&* &^$^%$&^%*^$^%$%*&%*&%$*^%* MORON!!!"  
  
"OW! THE LAMPS ARE ATTACKING! RUN, FRITOS, RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIFE!!!"  
  
* more pounding of feet, the growling of a persistent fox cub, the sounds of an angry sleep deprived mob who were so desparate to shut Kuwabara up, they jumped out their windows to properly throw electrical appliances at him*  
  
(The next part had to be edited a lot. Just to be appropriate for the script, though the real reason is because I don't wanna let my parents see me using those words. ^^)  
  
"OWWW!!! *&*^^%$ SHIZURU!!! I SWEAR TO %^&*$#@ ^$** THAT I'LL NEVER $%^&*^! INSULT YOU AGAIN! JUST GET THIS $%^& ANGRY MOB OFF OF MEEEEEE!!! OW!!! HELP ME SHIZURU!!! HEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *()$^#%$)*^#)&$%*(&^)($*^#%$&*@)#^* SHIZURU!!! CAN'T YOU (&*%^&^$#%^*&%&^%&*( HEAR ME?!?!"  
  
*Now that the handy little video feature on 'Fritos' has been activated, we get to enjoy the sight of Kuwabara's head being squished, squashed, mashed, mushed, chopped, diced, sliced and bombarded, along with the rest of his pathetic being. Ok, so I went too far with the diced, chopped and sliced part. He's just being squished, squashed, mashed, mushed and bombarded by lamps of many colors, such as electric green with orange and hot pink flowers on them.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei opened the door to Rei's apartment and saw Liei sleeping on the couch. Youko was sitting on the couch also, letting her rest her head on his lap while he played with her hair. Hiei ignored them and walked past. He opened a white door and a very powerful rose scent bombarded (my pet word for this chappie^^) his nostrils. He gagged and staggered back , holding his nose shut with his fingers and even then the 'stench' penetrated the barrier. Hiei then fell over the back of the couch and ended up upside down, his head hitting the floor.  
  
"Damn kitsune..." he muttered as he turned his self right side up. He glared at the kitsune, who was yawning in boredom. Hiei got up and stalked angrily to Rei's bedroom door (which was black and otherwise very dull (How is black dull?!) without any flames or ANYTHING!!! ^^*) and flung it open.  
  
Hiei walked to the bed, and snatched his sword off the covers. He looked around the room and saw a small statue of a dragon perched on the window sill. It was in one of the typical 'Look-I-Don't-Have-A-Spine' poses, and it's eyes were two inset most likely fake rubies. He walked over and picked it up, turning it around several times before he realized it looked a lot like his own Kokoryuu-haa and tucked the small, cold statue into a pocket.  
  
(OMG!!! HIEI'S GOT POCKETS IN THAT... THAT... THING HE WEARS??!! Those must be some pretty handy pockets, saying how big and poofy his 'shirt' thingy is...)  
  
Hiei sighed and rubbed his fingertips over the dragon statue, but now it seemed warmer. He frowned and pulled it out, his eyes widening at the sight of the now flickering flames that danced across it's shiny stone surface, which was writhing, moving like slick coils of a snake, the scales slipping over his hands as it wound about his fingers. He stared at it, now unable to feel the scales, only the warmth of the purple and black flames.  
  
"What... Who...?" he said, his eyes wide with surprise. The dragon laughed and Hiei saw pearly, white, needle like teeth inside it's miniscule mouth.  
  
"I am a servant, known only as Shotaro Nigiyami. You are a fire demon, correct? That is the only way I would ever be released from my stone prison."  
  
Shotaro flew out of Hiei's grasp, Hiei following out the window, jumping from roof top to roof top in pursuit of the elusive 'statue'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh.. I dunno what time it is... Oh well.. KUWABARA MONITORING SYSTEM!!! TIME TO HUNT FREAKY DEMON GIRLS O'CLOCK!!! I just narrowly escaped those.. Rampag... Ramp... uh, mob of angry lamp throwing, hitting poor, innocent, intelli-, er, smart, Kuwabara with ugly lamps from the Stone Age!!! Oh.. here's my watch... It looks like...Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh................ ..."  
  
*Silence for many minutes, then sound of grass against speaker. Then a triumphant 'OH!!! So that's what it says!!!' then sound of recorder being picked up again, being hit against bushes, tree trunks, rocks, and Kuwabara's elbow*  
  
"Ok, due to my excellent resources (Man... I sound smart!!! Like fox- boy!!!) I have deciphered that the time is... 2:30 a.m.!!! Ok... *cough, cough* Now I must start this over again..."  
  
*Dramatic pause*  
  
"OK!!! 2:30, er, no... OK!!! 2:31 a.m.!!! KUWABARA MONITORING SYSTEM!!! I am now hunting the- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HOLY CRAP!!! IT'S-!!! IT'S- -!!! IT'S----!!! Uh, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Laoni, you moron. The demon you've been looking for."  
  
"Uh... I have?"  
  
"Yes. And take off that stupid, awfuly mended pink thing on your fore head and shut off that, uh...."  
  
"HAH!!! You don't even know what a VIDEO CAMERA IS!!!"  
  
*Various laughing along with a muttered 'Oh hardy, har, har.. I'm dying of laughter over here you moron... Go wax a car with your hair gel... And get rid of that HORRIFIC hair dye... Wait, I'll just shave your head for you.. You don't NEED it do you?' then a loud incredible girlish scream (which, we discovered, came from Kuwabara as Laoni leapt toward him with a sword, not the other way around. And, after analyzing Laoni's character, we found that she would have cussed him out instead of wasting precious air on screaming like a girl.) and then a thud.*  
  
*After which, we got so incredibly tired with listening to crickets that we taped 'Theme From the First Symphony' over it. With lovely cricket sound effects. While someone is chanting in some obscure lanugage in the background that sounds like it night be Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' or something...*  
  
*Then, *tragically* the batteries of precious Fritos-chan... Died. *Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun* *much sobbing and hysterical weeping* And now, we present the will of Video Recorder, Fritos-sama. He was an amazing recorder, able to translate the obscure language of the idiot, able to record the actions of political leaders in some obscure places in Turkey, Germany, Sri Lanka, Quebec, Panama, and... His only wish was... 'Bury me in the stupid garden along with the stupid idiot, alive or not!'. Now, we present the well written eulogy of Fritos-sama, the honorable video recorder. HEY! What'd you say you obnoxious BRAT?! THAT I'M A FREAK AND I SHOULD SHUT THE HELL UP?! WELL, because I am an honorable priest, er, priestess, I only have few words for you... LEARN WHEN TO KEEP YOUR EFFIN MOUTH SHUT YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! NOW, OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!! What's that you say? That I should get on with the story? Thank you for being so nice in you request. ^^*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei jumped onto the next rooftop and looked past the attenae sticking out of various places to search for the tiny dragon. Shotaro was difficult for even him to track, being somehow faster and definitely smaller and able to slip into spaces that he could not.  
  
"Damn..." he cursed under his breath, then felt a strange thing prickle at his senses. Then, as he turned he was bombarded (^^) by flames, then felt a sword cut into his chest. He instantly leapt back, only for the 'corpse' of Kuwabara to be chucked at him from out of the fire. Hiei poofed out of the way of this even greater threat, deciding that what ever was in those flames couldn't possibly be worse than having a moron you despised landing on top of you.  
  
"Hiei!!!" Shotaro hissed from his shoulder. Hiei glanced down at the dragon, who now more resembled a European dragon than his Kokoryuu-haa, but the colors had remained similar, as had the incredible flaming details.  
  
"What do you want now lizard?" he spat, dodging another column of flame. Shotaro hung onto the fabric of Hiei's clothing and when he didn't stop moving because more and more flames kept on appearing, the dragon spoke.  
  
"My master is in there! The fire youkai, Laoni Azayahi! She's powerful Hiei! You may want to go and get help... You can't beat her by herself... I watched she and Sanlaku fight and both of them could kill in seconds! You can't fight one of them! They never were beaten! EVER!!!" the dragon squealed before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Hiei growled and looked toward the source of the advancing youki. The fire youkai stepped out of the flames, and Hiei saw her holding the black dragon statue in her hand. He felt a growl starting to form in his throat, but he strangled it before it escaped to keep her from taking it the wrong way.  
  
"Hello Hiei... I see my minion helped you... Poor Shotaro... He'll never be let out of this statue ever again now... And ony so light a punishment because I adore the three inch evil dragons I created purely by myself..." she said, her voice sending shivers up Hiei's spine. Her sword was drawn, glinting in the mixed moonlight, firelight and city light. He drew his own sword, and ripped off his bandana, his jagan almost immediately opening and glowing eerie shades of green.  
  
Laoni laughed and pulled a bandana off her own forehead, and to Hiei's great surprise, a jagan opened on her forehead also. She lifted her free hand and Hiei saw the black flames begin to form there. He felt for an odd reason, anger rise within him, and almost immediately summoned the most ominous looking (and if you could sense spirit energy it'd be pretty ominous too) fire he could without actually summoing his Kokoryuu-haa.  
  
Laoni looked shoked for a moment, but in a second regained her unconcerned glare. However, Hiei saw it, and decided what the hell, the fastest way to get this over with would be to summon his Kokoryuu-haa.  
(Insert Dramatic Pause Here)  
  
So he did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youko's ears pressed back nervously when he heard the shrieking of ambulences and fire trucks, and Liei woke up to a rather rude alarm clock. Both of them ran out onto the balcony (itsy bitsy apartment balcony) and watched as the fire trucks zoomed toward something, while the ambulence was zooming the opposite way toward the hosptial.  
  
As a coincidence, all the others happened to see it at the same time. They panicked (similtaneously), ran out the door to their house or apartment (similtaneously) and got bombarded by lamps (similtaneously) before all of them ran head first into each other and crashed down the rest of the stairs.  
  
To be continued  
  
Ok, I have no clue where the hell that turn of events came from. No clue. I just like loud things making loud noises in previously quiet areas. Sorry I have to drop it off there. I didn't really want to, but I wanted to at least be able to post before Halloween (which this Halloween I'm stuck in a PURE WHITE LONG TOGA WITH A PURPLE CAPE THINGY. And the moon won't even be close to full. Ptttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhh....) and I would have tried programming automatic candy into this, but wouldn't you freak out if stuff started flying out of your screen?I know I would.  
  
And as a reminder, I DO NOT insert subliminal messages into my stories. ^^  
  
I leave tHat to grAndmas, Puppies, Pickles, Yoyos and Harmful Atomic bombs beLow the Earth's surface. beLieve me. i wOuldn't lie to you wonderful, Weird, Extraordinary, Extra Nice EleVatEd above noRmal freakY peoples with out Brains, Or granDfather clocks stuck on mid-daY.  
  
^^ Ok, see if you can find the subliminal message above. It's easy, and don't include the capitals in this sentence or the next. The smiley is the boundary!!!! ^^  
  
Oh, and if you want me to include something in the story, please let me know in a review! I won't put more chara in (that's a different story) but line challenges, ideas for things to happen etc are always welcome! Especially when I have writer's block as badly as I do during the school year! ^^ Chapter 11  
  
Kuwabara's Freaky-Demon-Girl Hunt (and Fireworks)  
  
by lieiavalon2044  
  
"1:45 a.m, Kuwabara Monitoring System! Ok, I have successfully escaped the wrath of Shizuru, the menace of the Makai! But she ripped up my Playboy magazine!!! I MOURN THE GOD BOOK!!! *many minutes of weeping, crying, fists banging on the ground etc...* Ok, I'm done now... *sniffle* Now I shall... Uh... I... Oh... I... uh... Forgot... Hang on one sec' there Frito Chili Pie!!! I'll be right back!"  
  
*Sound of feet pounding on grass. Then silence. Then a strange sound that sounds like a fox cub or something of approximately the same size. Sound of breathing now. Very loud breathing. And then, finally something legible.*  
  
"HEY! PUT THAT DOWN YOU MANGY- OHH!!! IT'S SOOOOOOO ADORABLE! Hey wait... I've seen you before... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE FOX OF HELL SENT BY YAKUMO, from the Netherworld, OWNED BY LIEI, also from the Netherworld, WHO CONTROLS THE EVIL BEAST'S ACTIONS!!!!!!!"  
  
* windows opening*  
  
"SHUT UP YOU &*%*^$&^&^$^$&^%&* &^$^%$&^%*^$^%$%*&%*&%$*^%* MORON!!!"  
  
"OW! THE LAMPS ARE ATTACKING! RUN, FRITOS, RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIFE!!!"  
  
* more pounding of feet, the growling of a persistent fox cub, the sounds of an angry sleep deprived mob who were so desparate to shut Kuwabara up, they jumped out their windows to properly throw electrical appliances at him*  
  
(The next part had to be edited a lot. Just to be appropriate for the script, though the real reason is because I don't wanna let my parents see me using those words. ^^)  
  
"OWWW!!! *&*^^%$ SHIZURU!!! I SWEAR TO %^&*$#@ ^$** THAT I'LL NEVER $%^&*^! INSULT YOU AGAIN! JUST GET THIS $%^& ANGRY MOB OFF OF MEEEEEE!!! OW!!! HELP ME SHIZURU!!! HEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *()$^#%$)*^#)&$%*(&^)($*^#%$&*@)#^* SHIZURU!!! CAN'T YOU (&*%^&^$#%^*&%&^%&*( HEAR ME?!?!"  
  
*Now that the handy little video feature on 'Fritos' has been activated, we get to enjoy the sight of Kuwabara's head being squished, squashed, mashed, mushed, chopped, diced, sliced and bombarded, along with the rest of his pathetic being. Ok, so I went too far with the diced, chopped and sliced part. He's just being squished, squashed, mashed, mushed and bombarded by lamps of many colors, such as electric green with orange and hot pink flowers on them.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei opened the door to Rei's apartment and saw Liei sleeping on the couch. Youko was sitting on the couch also, letting her rest her head on his lap while he played with her hair. Hiei ignored them and walked past. He opened a white door and a very powerful rose scent bombarded (my pet word for this chappie^^) his nostrils. He gagged and staggered back , holding his nose shut with his fingers and even then the 'stench' penetrated the barrier. Hiei then fell over the back of the couch and ended up upside down, his head hitting the floor.  
  
"Damn kitsune..." he muttered as he turned his self right side up. He glared at the kitsune, who was yawning in boredom. Hiei got up and stalked angrily to Rei's bedroom door (which was black and otherwise very dull (How is black dull?!) without any flames or ANYTHING!!! ^^*) and flung it open.  
  
Hiei walked to the bed, and snatched his sword off the covers. He looked around the room and saw a small statue of a dragon perched on the window sill. It was in one of the typical 'Look-I-Don't-Have-A-Spine' poses, and it's eyes were two inset most likely fake rubies. He walked over and picked it up, turning it around several times before he realized it looked a lot like his own Kokoryuu-haa and tucked the small, cold statue into a pocket.  
  
(OMG!!! HIEI'S GOT POCKETS IN THAT... THAT... THING HE WEARS??!! Those must be some pretty handy pockets, saying how big and poofy his 'shirt' thingy is...)  
  
Hiei sighed and rubbed his fingertips over the dragon statue, but now it seemed warmer. He frowned and pulled it out, his eyes widening at the sight of the now flickering flames that danced across it's shiny stone surface, which was writhing, moving like slick coils of a snake, the scales slipping over his hands as it wound about his fingers. He stared at it, now unable to feel the scales, only the warmth of the purple and black flames.  
  
"What... Who...?" he said, his eyes wide with surprise. The dragon laughed and Hiei saw pearly, white, needle like teeth inside it's miniscule mouth.  
  
"I am a servant, known only as Shotaro Nigiyami. You are a fire demon, correct? That is the only way I would ever be released from my stone prison."  
  
Shotaro flew out of Hiei's grasp, Hiei following out the window, jumping from roof top to roof top in pursuit of the elusive 'statue'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh.. I dunno what time it is... Oh well.. KUWABARA MONITORING SYSTEM!!! TIME TO HUNT FREAKY DEMON GIRLS O'CLOCK!!! I just narrowly escaped those.. Rampag... Ramp... uh, mob of angry lamp throwing, hitting poor, innocent, intelli-, er, smart, Kuwabara with ugly lamps from the Stone Age!!! Oh.. here's my watch... It looks like...Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh................ ..."  
  
*Silence for many minutes, then sound of grass against speaker. Then a triumphant 'OH!!! So that's what it says!!!' then sound of recorder being picked up again, being hit against bushes, tree trunks, rocks, and Kuwabara's elbow*  
  
"Ok, due to my excellent resources (Man... I sound smart!!! Like fox- boy!!!) I have deciphered that the time is... 2:30 a.m.!!! Ok... *cough, cough* Now I must start this over again..."  
  
*Dramatic pause*  
  
"OK!!! 2:30, er, no... OK!!! 2:31 a.m.!!! KUWABARA MONITORING SYSTEM!!! I am now hunting the- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HOLY CRAP!!! IT'S-!!! IT'S- -!!! IT'S----!!! Uh, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Laoni, you moron. The demon you've been looking for."  
  
"Uh... I have?"  
  
"Yes. And take off that stupid, awfuly mended pink thing on your fore head and shut off that, uh...."  
  
"HAH!!! You don't even know what a VIDEO CAMERA IS!!!"  
  
*Various laughing along with a muttered 'Oh hardy, har, har.. I'm dying of laughter over here you moron... Go wax a car with your hair gel... And get rid of that HORRIFIC hair dye... Wait, I'll just shave your head for you.. You don't NEED it do you?' then a loud incredible girlish scream (which, we discovered, came from Kuwabara as Laoni leapt toward him with a sword, not the other way around. And, after analyzing Laoni's character, we found that she would have cussed him out instead of wasting precious air on screaming like a girl.) and then a thud.*  
  
*After which, we got so incredibly tired with listening to crickets that we taped 'Theme From the First Symphony' over it. With lovely cricket sound effects. While someone is chanting in some obscure lanugage in the background that sounds like it night be Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' or something...*  
  
*Then, *tragically* the batteries of precious Fritos-chan... Died. *Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun* *much sobbing and hysterical weeping* And now, we present the will of Video Recorder, Fritos-sama. He was an amazing recorder, able to translate the obscure language of the idiot, able to record the actions of political leaders in some obscure places in Turkey, Germany, Sri Lanka, Quebec, Panama, and... His only wish was... 'Bury me in the stupid garden along with the stupid idiot, alive or not!'. Now, we present the well written eulogy of Fritos-sama, the honorable video recorder. HEY! What'd you say you obnoxious BRAT?! THAT I'M A FREAK AND I SHOULD SHUT THE HELL UP?! WELL, because I am an honorable priest, er, priestess, I only have few words for you... LEARN WHEN TO KEEP YOUR EFFIN MOUTH SHUT YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! NOW, OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!! What's that you say? That I should get on with the story? Thank you for being so nice in you request. ^^*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei jumped onto the next rooftop and looked past the attenae sticking out of various places to search for the tiny dragon. Shotaro was difficult for even him to track, being somehow faster and definitely smaller and able to slip into spaces that he could not.  
  
"Damn..." he cursed under his breath, then felt a strange thing prickle at his senses. Then, as he turned he was bombarded (^^) by flames, then felt a sword cut into his chest. He instantly leapt back, only for the 'corpse' of Kuwabara to be chucked at him from out of the fire. Hiei poofed out of the way of this even greater threat, deciding that what ever was in those flames couldn't possibly be worse than having a moron you despised landing on top of you.  
  
"Hiei!!!" Shotaro hissed from his shoulder. Hiei glanced down at the dragon, who now more resembled a European dragon than his Kokoryuu-haa, but the colors had remained similar, as had the incredible flaming details.  
  
"What do you want now lizard?" he spat, dodging another column of flame. Shotaro hung onto the fabric of Hiei's clothing and when he didn't stop moving because more and more flames kept on appearing, the dragon spoke.  
  
"My master is in there! The fire youkai, Laoni Azayahi! She's powerful Hiei! You may want to go and get help... You can't beat her by herself... I watched she and Sanlaku fight and both of them could kill in seconds! You can't fight one of them! They never were beaten! EVER!!!" the dragon squealed before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Hiei growled and looked toward the source of the advancing youki. The fire youkai stepped out of the flames, and Hiei saw her holding the black dragon statue in her hand. He felt a growl starting to form in his throat, but he strangled it before it escaped to keep her from taking it the wrong way.  
  
"Hello Hiei... I see my minion helped you... Poor Shotaro... He'll never be let out of this statue ever again now... And ony so light a punishment because I adore the three inch evil dragons I created purely by myself..." she said, her voice sending shivers up Hiei's spine. Her sword was drawn, glinting in the mixed moonlight, firelight and city light. He drew his own sword, and ripped off his bandana, his jagan almost immediately opening and glowing eerie shades of green.  
  
Laoni laughed and pulled a bandana off her own forehead, and to Hiei's great surprise, a jagan opened on her forehead also. She lifted her free hand and Hiei saw the black flames begin to form there. He felt for an odd reason, anger rise within him, and almost immediately summoned the most ominous looking (and if you could sense spirit energy it'd be pretty ominous too) fire he could without actually summoing his Kokoryuu-haa.  
  
Laoni looked shoked for a moment, but in a second regained her unconcerned glare. However, Hiei saw it, and decided what the hell, the fastest way to get this over with would be to summon his Kokoryuu-haa.  
(Insert Dramatic Pause Here)  
  
So he did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youko's ears pressed back nervously when he heard the shrieking of ambulences and fire trucks, and Liei woke up to a rather rude alarm clock. Both of them ran out onto the balcony (itsy bitsy apartment balcony) and watched as the fire trucks zoomed toward something, while the ambulence was zooming the opposite way toward the hosptial.  
  
As a coincidence, all the others happened to see it at the same time. They panicked (similtaneously), ran out the door to their house or apartment (similtaneously) and got bombarded by lamps (similtaneously) before all of them ran head first into each other and crashed down the rest of the stairs.  
  
To be continued  
  
Ok, I have no clue where the hell that turn of events came from. No clue. I just like loud things making loud noises in previously quiet areas. Sorry I have to drop it off there. I didn't really want to, but I wanted to at least be able to post before Halloween (which this Halloween I'm stuck in a PURE WHITE LONG TOGA WITH A PURPLE CAPE THINGY. And the moon won't even be close to full. Ptttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhh....) and I would have tried programming automatic candy into this, but wouldn't you freak out if stuff started flying out of your screen?I know I would.  
  
And as a reminder, I DO NOT insert subliminal messages into my stories. ^^  
  
I leave tHat to grAndmas, Puppies, Pickles, Yoyos and Harmful Atomic bombs beLow the Earth's surface. beLieve me. i wOuldn't lie to you wonderful, Weird, Extraordinary, Extra Nice EleVatEd above noRmal freakY peoples with out Brains, Or granDfather clocks stuck on mid-daY.  
  
^^ Ok, see if you can find the subliminal message above. It's easy, and don't include the capitals in this sentence or the next. The smiley is the boundary!!!! ^^  
  
Oh, and if you want me to include something in the story, please let me know in a review! I won't put more chara in (that's a different story) but line challenges, ideas for things to happen etc are always welcome! Especially when I have writer's block as badly as I do during the school year! ^^ 


End file.
